Braveheart
by Romanticism-magic
Summary: "Uh. Last time I checked, I wasn't a therapist, I'm a scientist with a medical degree" Head Scientist Amelia Richards, not once had expected to get involved with someone as dangerous as the Winter Soldier. But when you work for S.H.I.E.L.D. it comes with the job description, especially when you're assigned to oversee his rehabilitation. Bucky/OC. Some Steve/OC & OC/OC. Has Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To Remember The Past

"You want me to do what?" Twenty five year old, Amelia Richards, asked with arms crossed. Her accent was light, but still notable by most.

She stared at the man with one, standing in front of her with a look. The man was supposed to be "dead", yet her was here in her lab, located in her home. How did hell did he even get in, actually no. It's Fury. The Spy. The Spy, 'Spy.'

"You heard me, Doctor Richards. You are to over see that Captain America's friend, former Sergeant James Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, goes under rehabilitation" Amelia's boss, Director Nick Fury, said, standing firmly and authoritatively, with his arms behind his back.

"Uh. Last time I checked, I wasn't a therapist, I'm a scientist with a medical degree" Amelia retorted, walking to her desk in her rather spacious lab. Fury followed her as the brunette haired woman took a seat in her comfy spinning chair.

"Don't care. These are direct orders" Amelia had this amused look on her face when Fury said "orders".

"Oh, Fury let's be honest, when have I ever listen to you about orders? And you're 'dead'" Fury didn't say anything, because he knew that Amelia would have taken the request, and she knew this as well, "Okay, Fury. I'll take the job" Amelia said, sitting back in her chair, putting her feet up on her desk. There were times were Fury would wonder if she had met Stark before or was even remotely related to him, none the less he didn't bother asking. He didn't like the idea if they were related in any particular reason, "So, when do I start?" Amelia smirked.

"Right now" this caught Amelia off guard as she instantly stood up from her seat.

"Wait, you mean like 'now' now?"as usual, Fury didn't say anything and just walked out of her lab, with her following. As the two made their was to the nearby elevator, Fury the pressed the button to open. Inside he walked into the elevator, with Amelia following. Fury then took a card out of his jacket and swiped it, causing a virtual keypad to appear. Amelia was flabbergasted, as she stared at the keypad then Fury. When the heck was her elevator able to do that? And again she brushed it off, it was Fury she was working for. Why didn't she see this coming?

Amelia then bombarding him with questions, "You can't be serious? Now? Of all times? You should at least given me some time to get debriefed on this! I don't even know anything about him, none the less, know him! Also did you bug my place? When was my elevator able to do that! Does Will know!?" they stopped at a steel door, where they stood for a moment. Fury turned to the side to look at the woman.

"Oh, I believe knowing him won't be a problem. You two have already met before" he said, causing the young Brit to scrunch her face in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure I would remember a psychopathic Soviet assassin if I met one" Amelia stated. Fury ignored her comment and entered a pin code into the lock pad, causing the metal door to slide open. When the two stepped inside, it was a dark room, with monitors. They saw Steve Rogers aka Captain America. She wanted to say something about this real bad, really, really bad, but she controlled herself and shrugged it off. Steve turned to see them come in.

"Okay, first off, where the hell are we? Fury, what the hell did you do! Why the hell is there a secret underground base, under my home!?" the Brit looked at her "dead" boss. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

"Protocols, " Protocols? Protocols!? Amelia felt her eye slightly twitch.

"What protocols? Remember I don't really have a fondness of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the moment" she said, remembering the recent events in DC.

"Oli-I mean, Dr. Richards, Fury" Steve interrupted. Amelia gave him a suspicious look, ever since the two met, Steve had this look on his face whenever he saw her, like he was seeing a ghost. She shrugged it off, as Fury went over to Steve.

"How is he, Cap?" Fury asked, Amelia assumed that "he" was the Winter Soldier that she was assigned to over see.

"Horrible. He doesn't do anything. He doesn't eat or talk to no one. I'm starting to worry about him" Steve said. Amelia analyized this information as she recalled that Fury had told her that the Winter Soldier was brainwashed by HYDRA and was sent to kill her boss, Captain America and Black Widow by Alexander Pierce. It had surprised her that after all that, he just suddenly appears and turned himself in.

"Maybe he's trying to fight the remains of the mind control..." Amelia concluded, "Does he remember anything from his previous life, you know before he became the Soldier?" Amelia asked, looking at Steve. The taller blonde shifted uncomfortably. The look that she was giving him was exactly like hers.

"Yes, everything, but he hasn't said anything about them, though I'm pretty sure I know why... " Steve said, looking down at his feet. Amelia look to the side and saw the tray of food sitting on the side.

"Has he eaten yet?" Amelia asked. Steve shook his head.

"He refused to eat anything, thinking that we might have poisoned it" Amelia went to the tray and grabbed it as she headed to the door that lead to the Winter Soldier's cell.

"Then I guess we have to prove to him that we mean no harm" she said as she walked to the other soor, heading down the hall to the cell. Steve was about to protest, but Fury stopped him, shaking his head and giving the super soldier a look that read all.

Amelia continued to walk down the hall, thinking how the Soldier would look like, she didn't believe Fury that they had met before. She had heard about the attack that he did when she and her hacker partner, William "Will" Beckett, were in DC.

Amelia stopped at a large door with many lock on it. Wow, this Winter Soldier must've been a huge threat if S.H.I.E.L.D. need this much locks for just one assassin. Amelia swiped her S.H.I.E.L.D. card and entered a code into the keypad, opening the door, when you're S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Head Scientist and friends/partners with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest hacker, you get alot of respect and access. She entered, seeing a man, with long hair, sitting on the ground, with his back faced towards her.

Bucky sat on the ground, not paying attention the person that just came in, ever since he regained his memories back, he was trying to think of all the positive memories of her, but in the end all of the horrible ones still haunted him, even before he remembered, that one scene replayed over and over in his dreams while he was the Winter Soldier. He heard a cough, particulary to get his attention, but he ignored it.

"So...you're the Winter Soldier?" Bucky's eyes widened as her heard the familiar voice with the light accent to it. He quickly stood up to see a short, yet petite statured woman with medium lenght brown locks, wearing a collare shirt underneath the dark sweater vest with a red skirt and black tights. Even though her hair was longer and she was dressed slightly differently. She was the exact replica as her.

Amelia stared when the man turned to face her, now she knew what Fury ment when he said they've met before. This was the same man that saved her from the burning building that she got knocked out from an expriment that went wrong, "Well, this is awkward, seeing how the man that saved my life would be the very same man that tried to kill my boss and friends..." when Amelia saw that he was staring at her, she felt a bit uncomfortable, but then noticed that she didn't introduced herself. Amelia set the tray down to the side as she looked back at him, "Sorry, I didn't introduced myself, my name is-"

"Olivia...?"

**Hello, I wanted to do a Winter Soldier Fanfic for a while, especially since the moive is coming out tomorrow, well actually later today (since it's actually around 12'o clock) I'm really excited for it, the trailers were so intense, I can't wait. This story takes plce after the movie, but will have flashbacks from the movie in later chapters. So no spoliers at the time being. Plus I have a prequel for this story posted up soon, it takes place in the first movie with my interpretation of what happend to Bucky during the war while Steve was at boot camp and before the serum was injected into him. Though I might rewrite this later, but for now enjoy.**

**4/5/14 - Hello, so after watching the movie, I added some parts so the story can fit with the movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's a Start

Amelia sat in her lab, recalling yesterday's events with her little conversation with the Winter Soldier. It didn't go so well on her end. Though it was much better than the other's take on the situation. The brunette leaned back into her seat, throwing a rubber ball it the air, before catching it. It puzzled her, the way he looked at her. It was similar to Steve's, but there was something else, she knew it.

* * *

_Yesterday_

_Amelia stared at the man, with a confused look she said, "Olivia? My name is Amelia, Amelia Richards" at this Bucky felt heartbroken. He really thought it was Olivia. Amelia bit her lips, noticing his disappointment, "I think you have me confused with someone else" Bucky walked over to the end of the cell, leaning against the metal bar. Amelia grabbed the tray and walked up to the cell, "Um. Here, I heard that you weren't eating, so I brought you some food" she said as she held it up towards him. Bucky remained silent, this caused Amelia to look down nervously, "Ahaha. It's not poisoned if that's what you think, see" she took a sip of the drink, before spitting it out, "Blah, don't drink that" she said, putting the drink to the side. This caused Bucky to smile slightly, "Maybe the food tastes better" she thought, as took small spoonful of the plate. After taking a bite, Amelia made a face, then looked back at him, "Well, at least it's not poisoned" she said._

_Bucky sat there, not saying a word, amused though. Amelia was now starting to wonder how in the world she was going to help him recover if he kept acting all depressed. Hell, it was starting to affect her mood. And she, as her partner Will says, a bubbly, hyper active, optimistic woman. She sighed, this was going to be a long day for her._

* * *

_New York City,_ _1928_

_"Just one dance that's all I'm asking" Bucky begged as the short brown haired girl raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Are you really that desperate for a dance?" Olivia asked as she sat at her desk with homework in front of her. The young fifteen year old girl looked back at her sixteen year old friend. _

_"Just one Liv, that's all" the brunette sighed, and stood up. _

_"Okay, fine one. But you know I don't know how to dance..." she trailed off. Bucky smiled, and grabbed her small petite hands._

_"Don't worry, I'll show you, just follow my lead" Bucky said, wrapping one arm around her waist, looking down at her. Olivia gave him a look, but tired not to focused on it._

_"Watch it, Barnes. You're getting handsy there" she said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder, as she noticed his hand around her waist lowering slightly. _

_"Can't help myself, Liv. Especially around someone as beautiful as you" Olivia let out a soft chuckle and pulled away. _

_"More of you flirting, James?" Olivia asked, "That might work on any other girl, but we both know"she started, walking out of the room, and then leaned on the door frame to face him, "I'm not like any other girl" she finished, before heading out. Once she was out of the room, Bucky sighed and then smiled to himself. _

_"I know..." he muttered to himself, "That's what I love about you"_

_Europe, 1994_

_Water was filling the room everywhere. He banged on the metal door, tears were streaming down his face as he was on the other side of the filling room, watching from the window as she was on the other side as the room heavily filled up with water with her in it._

_"Just go!" she yelled, though it was a bit muffled by the glass, he could hear it loud and clear._

_"No! Hell no! Not without you!" Bucky cried. There was nothing that was going to make him leave her. If she was going die, he wouldn't leave her to die alone._

_"I'm not going to let you die here" Olivia said softly, looking down, avoiding eye contact with him. She couldn't bare to see him like this. Always staying by her side no matter what. To be honest she couldn't handle it.._

_"I love you, and I'm not going to leave. Either we get out alive together, or we die together"_

* * *

Bucky woke up, breathing heavily. It was the same thing over and over again. First it started as something from his past, and then it switched to that nightmare. Just like that, he was teaching her to dance and then they're in the train, she was going to drown if he didn't do something to get her out. He couldn't open the door, it sealed tight. It was his endless nightmare.

He heard the doors open, causing him to look up to see the woman that visited him before. She had a tray in her hands. Probably his lunch or dinner, he couldn't really tell due to the fact he was stuck in here.

"Hi...I brought some better food than the one here" she said, giving him a small smile and shrug. He looked down his hair covering his face, so she wouldn't see the slight smile on his lips. She was like Olivia, in resemblance and body language. Silence ppassed between them, this cause the woman to start to mentally panic. It was awkward for her. Ever since she first came into the cell, she was confused when he called her Olivia. She wondered why he would call her that, after introducing herself, she could see the disheartening look in his eyes. Despite being trained and brainwashed as a cold, emotionless assassin, he was still human, born with what every human has. Pain. Love. Anger. Sadness. And happiness.

Seeing how this was going nowhere, she set the tray down and walked to the cell, sitting down. Plopping her elbows on her knees, "So, how are you doing?" Amelia asked, hoping to make some small talk. So far nothing. She huffed, blowing her side bangs to the side, "Okay, look. You're not going to get out of here unless you start talking. Anything to make progress" still nothing. She then groaned, "Please, just say something. Anything to be honest. Please?" she pleaded. Amelia sighed when he didn't say anything. She laid herself on her back and stared at the ceiling. How was she supposed to oversee his rehabilitation, if he wasn't going to do anything.

"James"

Amelia, looked up at him, "I'm sorry? What?" she asked, sitting back up.

"James, that's my name. You can call me James"

"Oh" she initially surprised at this. Sure she knew his name, but to be honest, she didn't know what to call him. Recently, she had been calling him 'Soldier' in her mind, "Okay, um, alright then James. I don't know if you remember, but Amelia. That's my name, you can call me that" she said.

"Right..."he muttered. It wasn't what she expected it to be, but it was a start. They'll just have to start off slowly. Baby steps, that's it. Amelia hoped that after a while, he'll open up more so she could help him. But after what he's been through, that would take time. Heck, a miracle perhaps. Not that she minded. She needed something to get her mind off of certain things.A lot of things.

**Wow, gone for one day and what do I find? Like over 40 follows, like 20 faves, and 8 reviews all in one day. Jesus, i love you guys already! Also yes, the grammar isn't that good, but that might because I did this on my tablet, since my laptop is getting fixed. And to The Lady Geek, there will be time traveling involved so be prepared for that everybody! So I saw Winter Soldier and my feels and everything just went through a roller coaster rush and then exploded. God i love it! In my opinion better than the first movie, more emotion and intensity. And i don't I need to tell you what I own and what don't own now do I? ****I tweaked chapter one to make it fit with the movie. So for those who read the first chapter, you can reread it later. Working on chapter three, Winter Soldier gave me alot of insperation and ideas. **Hope you enjoyed reading it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Partners in Crime

_Washington DC, 2014_

_Amelia sighed as she sat in her heavily paper loaded desk. Fury had brought her to DC with Will for certain reasons he wouldn't say. But the fact she was on desk work duty was torture for her. She played with her pen, bored out of her mind. Amelia jumped slightly when she heard the phone ring. She reached into her pocket and looked at the caller id._

_She saw that it was Will. She huffed and answered her cell, "What now, Will?" she asked, after a few minutes she scrunched up her face in confusion, "Medical Department? Why are you at the-" her eyes widened._

_At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medical department, Amelia rushed into the surgery room, where she saw a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes, with glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a grey hooded jacket underneath the blazer._

_"Amelia" the man started, he had an accent similar to hers._

_"What the hell happened, Will?" Will sighed, running a hand through his hair._

_"I don't know, it just happened. Someone shot him, a pretty damn good one" the hacker muttered, looking down._

_"That's not the answer I wanted to hear" she said, walking into the room, with Will following. Inside Maria, Steve, and Natasha stood behind the window as the doctors operated on their director. Amelia stared through the window, watching the heart monitor. It was going flat. She knew. Will told her on how he was shot. She didn't want to believe in it, but here she was. She didn't knew Fury as long as Maria or Natasha knew him, but she knew for a fact that Fury wouldn't go down that easily. He was Nick Fury. The Spy. Something was up._

_Back at S.H.I.E.L.D., Amelia sat in her lab. It wasn't as great as the one in New York, but she'll manage for now. She was busy with modifying an energy stabilizer, when the alarm was sound, causing her to spill a chemical mix on the stabilizer. Sparks flew as she silently cried as the stabilizer short circuited. After a few moments of mental screaming and cursing while looking at the damaged stabilizer, she calmed down. Amelia marched down the hall. It was there she saw her hacker partner. _

_"The hell is going on here?" Amelia asked as she stood next to him, crossing her arms. _

_"They're issuing a manhunt for Captain America" Will said. Amelia snapped her head at him, when the heck did that happened!? _

_"A manhunt? On Captain America? Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. issue that?" she asked in a low voice. It official to conclude that something was going on. _

_"He was the last one to see Fury alive. It's common knowledge to make him a suspect" Will replied calmly, though his facial expression gave away his worries. At this, Amelia pulled Will away from the crowd of agents and into an empty room._

_"You really don't believe that Steve killed Fury now do you?" she questioned, she knew there was tension between Fury and Steve, but it wasn't bad that they would kill._

_"To be honest? No, but we'll be considered traitors if we go with him"Will replied, logically. Amelia sighed, this was all starting to get confusing. First Fury's death, now this. She needed to get to the bottom of this. But she couldn't do this alone. _

_"Will, something is going on here. Something bad. We need to find out what it is"_

_"What do you want me to do? Hack into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s confidential and restricted files" he asked, jokingly. Amelia gave him a Cheshire grin, and Will's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Oh no. No, no, no, no! You can't be serious?"_

_"Why not? You did it before, and you can do it again" Amelia said._

_"That was a once in a life time thing, to be honest it was an accident! I don't even remember how I did it the first time!" he exclaimed. Amelia elbowed him, as two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, walked passed by them._

_"Well figure out a way, we need to find out what's going on, this is pandemonium we're dealing with" Will sighed, she knew she was right. _

_"Fine, but not here. It's too dangerous here"_

_"You don't say?"_

* * *

Amelia was in her bed when her phone rang. At the sound, she rolled of her bed and fell face forward to the ground. Slowly, her hand reached for her phone on the counter and put it against her ear. The woman had an annoyed expression on her face, but then forced a smile.

"Hello, Dr. Richards speaking" she answered in a sickly sweet voice.

"Dr. Richards, it's me. Natasha" a voice answered.

"Tasha?" Amelia looked at her alarm clock, "My god, it's three o'clock in the morning" she groaned. She was to tired to deal with this this early, "What do you want?"

"Dr. Richards, you need to keep a close eye on yourself and the Winter Soldier" at this, Amelia straightened herself up and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"she was curious now, the fact that Black Widow was giving her advice. She sensed something was wrong.

"We've found out that are still more HYDRA spies lurking around New York and DC, and they might be looking for the Winter Soldier"

"Do they know where he is?"

"Not that we know of, but keep a close eye though" Amelia bit her lips, there was no way she could sleep now. Not after hearing something like this.

"Alright, I'll keep an open eye out..." with that she hung up and threw her phone on the bed. She stayed on the ground, gathering her thoughts together. She never thought she was going to have another run in with HYDRA. She figured that would've been at least two years later tops, especially when they released all files on the Internet. She groaned and laid back on her back. God, there were times where she hated her job.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Amelia quickly sat up. Wondering who it was. Cautiously, she grabbed for the nearest thing that was near her bed and went to the door. Opening it from the side, she quickly jumped in front of whoever it was.

"Stay back! I'm armed with..." she trailed up looking at the umbrella in her hands, "...an umbrella..." she said. Will stood there, staring at his partner.

"Something is very wrong with you" he said. Amelia sighed when she saw that it was her hacker partner.

"Will? What are you doing here?"

"Natasha called me" Amelia raised her eyebrows at this.

"Did she now?"

"Yes, she told that they're still HYDRA spies around"

"Did she?" her voice was pitched slightly.

"Yeah, why are you saying it like that?"

"Like- like what?" she said, normally this time. Will was about to ask again, but he shook his head.

"Never mind" the hacker said.

* * *

_Italy, 1943_

_After returning back, everyone decided to celebrate at the bar. Olivia was in Stark's lab, making sure it wasn't rigged to explode, knowing him. He was making new weapons for Steve and the Howling Commands, which contained both her older brother, Matt, and Bucky. Olivia had stayed back to tidy up._

_"There you are" she heard a voice, she turned and saw Bucky._

_"What are doing, James? Shouldn't you be out with the other?" she asked._

_"Well, it's not really fun without my girl"_

_"Not your girl yet, am I?"_

_"You will be soon, if you saw yes" he said, coming from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Olivia had a small smile on her lips, even after all these years he still kept chasing after her._

_"You are really stubborn" she said, unwrapping his arms around her._

_"Only when it's you, Liv" he said. He walked up to her and held her hands, his face now serious, Olivia looked up at him, she could tell there was something on his mind, "I thought I would never see you again" he muttered, the thought of what happened in the base. They taunted and tortured him, he thought he was going to die without seeing her again._

_"Well, you're safe now" Olivia said, seeing how the atmosphere had grew tense, she decided to change the topic, "Pop of your shirt, quickly as you like" she said, giving him a mischievous look. Bucky smiled slightly, giving her an equally mischievous look._

_"Why?"_

_"Does there have to be a reason?" she shrugged, but Bucky gave her a look causing her to sigh, "Just a little flirting to keep you cheerful" _

_"Well it worked" he said, grinning as she waked up to a ladder._

_"Good" she said, she wasn't used to seeing Bucky all serious like that. To be honest she preferred the normal happy go lucky man she knew as a child, "Well I'm done tidying up the lab, so how about we go out dancing?"she asked, "You never did finished teaching me how to dance" she added, she then motioned him to climb up the ladder, "After you"_

_"After you" he said._

_"After you! I'm wearing a skirt! Eyes front, soldier!" Bucky shrugged and stared to climb up the ladder._

_"My eyes are always up front"_

_"Mine aren't" Olivia called up to him, causing him to stop, and look down at her._

_"Stop it" he sighed, before continuing up the ladder_

_"No"_

* * *

Bucky opened his eyes, he couldn't sleep as the dreams were bothering him again. They were just small bits, but he was starting to remember a little, not completely, but it was still something. He heard the door open, along with two voices arguing.

"I still don't think it good idea" a male voice said.

"Oh please, don't be such a baby" the other voice teased. It sounded like Amelia.

"It's like a dancing green sea bass dressed in a wedding dress" the other voice, Will, cried.

"Now you're just being silly" Amelia said, looking back at him. She stopped when she saw Bucky looking at her and Will together, "Oh, you're up! Good!" she said, she need to make progress on the rehabilitation quick, seeing how HYDRA spies are looking for him.

"We need to talk now!" Will demanded. Amelia elbowed him, giving him a glare, "Ow!" the hacker said, rubbing his stomache.

"You are so rude!" she said, "We are not going to use force! He would snap you like twig, Will"

"Well thank you for your input, Doctor!" he said, and turned to face Bucky, "You're going to cooperate with us to find the remaining HYDRA spies" Amelia sighed and took the file from her partner's hand.

"I don't have a reason to help you" Bucky replied, in Russian, causing Amelia to drop the files and stared at him.

"My god, that is the most attractive thing I've ever heard you say..."she muttered, but it was loud enough for the two men to hear. Amelia noticed that the two were staring at her, "Oh, did I say that out loud? Oops..."

"Anyways, if you help us, you'll be able to get out of this cell and have more so freedom to move around the area" Will said. Amelia quicked an eyebrow at him, and then looked at Bucky. No response, and Will was not in the mood, his friends almost died because of HYDRA. Amelia saw Will's irritation and sighed.

"Okay, that's it. Get, you need to calm down!"

"What? I haven't even finished yet!" Will complained just as he was going out the door, pushed by Amelia.

"You need to calm down, we are not going to force him! He's been forced to HYDRA's bidding ever since they brought him in, I know you're angry that HYDRA's still out there, believe me. So am I. But we're not going to get anything out of him if act like this" Will stared at her, she was right. But he need the information in order to find them. They hurted his friends and family. She looked down and shook her heard,"Look, it too early, he needs time, but until then, we just have to keep a close eye out for anything suspicous" he stood there as she went back inside.

Bucky looked up, seeing Amelia walk back in, "Sorry about him, I'll slap him later" she stated, "And before you start. No, you don't tell us anything, until you're ready. So until then" she sat on the ground rest her head on her knee, "How was your day?"

**Chapter 3 is up, I wanted to write where Amelia was and what she was doing during the second movie, also why isn't anyone talking about Sebastian Stan's Russian? It was pretty attactive if you ask me. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Helping Hand

_Washington DC, 2014_

_Amelia and Will meet up at an Internet cafe, dressed in shades and hats. It was needed incase they come into contact with Steve. Will sat down as he set up his personal laptop._

_"Alright, so after we find out what's going on, what do we do next?" Will asked, Amelia played with the burner cell she had in her hands._

_"We find Steve and tell him what's going on"_

_"That's it? Just like that? " the hacker asked, giving her a ridiculous look._

_"Just like that," she simply replied, looking out towards the moving cars._

_"Amelia, are you sure this is going to work?"_

_"Nope, but it's the best shot we have," Will sighed and started typing away. It took a while, seeing how he had to hack into every file in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. After an hour, Amelia leaned her head back. Will had just finished looking though both political and military files, now he was looking into weaponry files. Just as the hacker was about to give up, he noticed a certain file that stuck out to him._

_"Amelia," Will called, getting the other woman's attention, "Look at this," he said. Amelia stood up and leaned ocer his shoulder, as they read the name of the file._

_"Project Insight? " the scientist asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion, "What's that?" Amelia asked, looking at Will._

_"Well let's find out shall we?" Will sstretched his arms out and cracked his knuckles, before doing quick work of the file. While Will typed away, Amelia noticed a few faces lurking around the cafe. She noticed that they were looking in both her and Will's direction._

_"Will..." she muttered, getting his attention. When the hacker looked up at her, she slightly motioned her head to the people that were looking at them, "We've got some company"_

* * *

Amelia woke, looking at the ceiling above her. It wasn't the ceiling from her room. It was gray and dull. Quickly, she stood up and saw that she was in the holding cell. That was then she remembered that she had came here with Will to talk with Bucky. But seeing how Will was agitated, she pushed him out and engaged in a small conversation with Bucky. It wasn't much, but it was progress. Amelia figured she feel asleep.

"Oh, good. You're awake," she turned and saw Will standing by the door.

"Not sorry, if that's what you want to hear," she said. Will rolled her eyes and used one hand to pick her up.

"Sure, come along. Kay called us to help her with a case," Will said, walking out towards the door.

"Why does Kay need help from a scientist and hacker?" Amelia asked.

"Ah, I'll have you know that I am also a certified agent, I'm not just a hacker you know," Amelia looked at him skeptically.

"I have yet to see that..." she replied, and swiftly wakked out of the cell, shuting the doors, quietly as Bucky was still asleep. Amelia changed out of her pajamas, and into more suitable clothing, though she was worried about leaving Bucky alone. Will drove them to a hotel, it wasn't big and fancy nor was it rundown and worn out, just a simple standard hotel. They both entered the elevator to the 7th floor. They arrived in front of an apartment door. Will proceed to knock on the door, which opened to reveal Kayla Hendricks, a former cop that currently works with S.H.I.E.L.D. She was a tall statured woman with long wavey brown hair and eyes.

"Glad you two came," she said, as she open the door wider so they could enter.

"Uh. Yeah, we got you message. What's wrong?" Amelia asked the former cop.

"Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have been dropping dead all over New York City," the two Brits exchanged each other looks, then gazed back at Kayla.

"Are you sure? This isn't some twisted joke now is it?" Will asked, Kayla shook her head.

"No, they were definitely S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, we had suillvances on them for a while now"

"Suillvances? I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. disbanded after their files were made public on the Internet?" Amelia said, narrowing her eyes.

"They did, but Fury told me, Clint, Giselle, Janice, and Natasha to keep an eye on them, just incase they decided to turn" at this Amelia rolled her eyes. Of course Fury would ask the super spies to do the suillvancing. Typical.

"Okay, next question. Why us?" Will asked, "Why do you need out help?"

"We think HYDRA is involved, and knowing their history, we think that they hired an assassin to take them out"

"How do you know?"

"I got my old buddies at Ballistic to check out the bullet that shot them, and they were all a matching brand. They just couldn't get any prints off it, like it was swiped down clean," Kayla explained.

"And knowing some assassins of our own, that's the basic rules in assassination and spying, never leave any prints," Amelia analyzed, "Seems like a dead one if you ask me, but everybody makes mistakes, even assassins"

"Not unless, they're a robot," Will inquired.

"Oh, we haven't reached that far in technology yet, Will," Amelia then llooked back at Kayla, "So how exactly are we going to find this assassin?"

"We find out where he shot them, and look for any clues or signatures," Kayla said.

"Signatures?" Will asked.

"You know signatures, every assassin or spy has their own method of disposal, for example Clint uses arrows right," Amelia stared, explaining to the hacker, "He prefers bows and arrows instad of a simple gun, it's his signature, his own unique way of disposal"

"Okay, I think I understand"

"Okay, good. Cause I had no idea what I was talking about," the scientist said, causing the hacker and cop to stare at her wide eyed, "Kidding, kidding! " she said, noticing their looks, "So the bullets, were they shot close range or long distance?" Amelia asked. Kayla froze and was a bit hesitant to answer. The two saw this, as her hand was shaking slightly.

"Long distance," it didn't take them long to figure out why she was shaking. It was a sniper. Amelia and Will had nervous looks etched across their faces, they remembered how traumatic it was for Kayla. Almost most dying that is.

"Kay, are you okay?" Will asked, as she was still shaking. Kayla snapped out of her trance and looked at them.

"Yeah. Fine, fine," she nodded, though the two still had their doubts, but they shrugged it off. Suddenly, Kayla's phone rang, breaking the tension in the air. She answered her phone nodding, before she hung up, "Just got a hit on where the assassin might have shot the agents"

At an old abandoned building, Amelia, Kayla, and Will cautiously walked into the dusty room. There were tables scattered all over the place.

"Look for anything that seems to stick out," Kayla said, looking into one of the shelves.

"Like what? For instance?" Wil asked, as he searched under the table. Amelia then walked nexted to a window still. Looking at the still, she saw a colorful piece of paper covered by other things. After moving the other things, she saw that it was a colorful paper doll.

"Think I found something," Amelia called out picking up the doll as the others to stop what they were doing and walk up to when the scientist was.

"Paperdoll? That's a first," Will mused, seeing the doll in Amelia's hand.

"Pretty sure this is a signature," Amelia said, looking up at them.

"That or maybe it was left by the neighboring kids," Kayla inquired, Will shrugged, somewhat agreeing with her, though Amelia had a look that said otherwise. Kayla rolled her eyes and sighed, looking oit the window as the sun started to set, "Okay, it's getting late, we can continue this tomorrow," she said as the three retired for the day.

Amelia returned back to her home and sat at her desk, analyzing the papaerdoll. There was something about the colors and pictures on the doll. It was frustrating her, if the doll wasn't cut out, she might have figured out what it meant. She didn't know why she was doing this, maybe that HYDRA was still out at large was driving her. She sat there for a bit, then sighed.

Amelia stood up and walked out of her lab, with the files of the agents' deaths and the paperdoll. When she exited the lab, she went inside the elevator. She decided to check on Bucky, since had been gone for a while. Amelia got off the elevator and walked down the hall, before opening the door. There she saw Bucky looking up the ceiling as he laid on his back.

"Didn't expect to see you up this late," she said, looking down her watch it was three o'clock in the morning. She spent most of the night trying to figure out what the doll meant, but she wondered why Bucky was still up.

"Kinda hard to sleep normally in a place like this, doll," Bucky replied, sitting quirked an eyebrow at him, seeing how he didn't stayed quiet like usual.

"You talked!" she cried, gaping at him, but she noticed how it sounded and rephrased it, "I mean, you didn't stay quiet like usual, I mean, yes, we did have small talks, but you replied instantly this time!" Amelia felt vey accomplished at the moment, this was another step closer to helping him.

"I felt like I could trust you," he answered honestly, causing the scientist to look down shyly.

"That's nice to know," she replied with a smile, before yawning.

"You know sleep is important," Bucky said, noticing the dark ring forming under her eyes.

"Really? So why aren't you sleeping?" Amelia asked, Bucky shrugged.

"When you're stuck in here, sleep is the only thing you can do," he answered.

"I guess that's true," she agreed, "Must be be boring in here sometimes,"

"I deserved it though," he started, "I did a lot of terrible things to people,"

"It wasn't your fault, you were brainwashed, you had no idea what you were doing, you can't blame yourself for that," Amelia said, she saw the distress in his eyes and sighed. She placed the files on the table and walked up to the cell, unlocking the doors. Bucky stood up and looked at her, confused.

"What are doing?" he asked, scared that he might hurt her If she came to close to him.

"Do you really want to be a better person? And be honest with me, cause honesty is key in this whole rehabilitation process, I need to know in order to help," Amelia said, looking into his eyes. Bucky inhaled a dep breath before averting his eyes away from hers.

"I can't get help," he muttered.

"Yes you can, you just refuse to accept the fact that you're not a lost cause," the scientst scolded, "If you think that running away from all your problems will make then disappear, then you're wrong"

"How do you know? How do you know about any of this?"

"Because I just do," she answered, " When you run, it feels like it will never end," she started, looking down at the ground, "But no matter what, no matter how hard you try to run, you can't run forever," Bucky didn't answer for a while, as he colleected his thoughts.

"You really think I can get help?" Bucky asked, eyeing the ground.

"Absolutely, and it's not just me, Steve as well, he believes that his best friend is still in there," she didn't know if Bucky completely remembered everything, just most of the important fragments, like Steve, the Howling Commandos, and the fall.

"The punk..." Bucky said, smirking a little. He sighed and looked up at her again, "So what do I do?"

"Well for starters, talking could help, is there anything you remember that you want to talk about?" Bucky nodded.

"I remember a girl named Olivia...and she looked exactly like you"

**Bucky! You are giving me too many feels! But yay, Amelia made a break though in Bucky's rehab, I felt like they should start getting some form of a relationship. The next chapter will probably be mostly about Bucky and Olivia and how Amelia is related, along with what happened to her and Will during the movie, and some small parts on their investigation on the dead agents. And for those of you who review the last chapter, yes the Doctor Who bit were intentional. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

_Washington DC, 2014_

_Amelia and Will stopped as they saw the agents close in on them, Will stood up and leaned towards her ear._

_"So what are we going to do?" he asked, starting to panic._

_"They haven't called us out yet, so they probably don't know it's us," Amelia responded, the two started to slowly back away as the agents walked closer to them._

_"Here, hold my laptop," Will said, handing her the laptop. Amelia looked up at him, confused._

_"Why?" she drawled out._

_"Because I'm going to give us a five second heads up," he then flipped the table and chairs over, so the agents would have trouble getting to them as he took her hand and started running._

_"Will!" she exclaimed, as he tugged on her hand. She tried to keep up with his pace, but while holding the laptop in one hand, it was hard to keep balance._

_"Come on!" he yelled as they ran, getting a good distance away from the agents. The two then hid in an alley, with their backs against the walls, breathing heavily._

_"How did they find us?" Amelia asked, panting._

_"I was sloppy," Will said, leaning forward with his hands on his knees, "I didn't clean properly, and that's how they found us," he sighed. Amelia gazed at him, he was beating himself up for his mistake._

_"Hey, hey," she said, laying her hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, everyone make mistakes," she comfort him._

_"Yes it is, I wasn't thinking, I was too focused on finding the files that I didn't clean up after myself. I screwed up, Amelia," Will sat on the ground, burying his face in his hands._

_"Will..." she trailed off, Amelia frowned and grabbed him by the arm to make him stand. When she made Will stood up, she used all her strength to slap him on the face, "Get a grip!" the woman fumed, glaring at the hacker, who looked at her, shocked. Will stood there a gap, not bothered with the red hand print stinging his cheek, "No one is perfect, and I'm sick of all you S.H.I.E.L.D. agents trying to be perfectionist! So you made a mistake, so what! You're only human, if you make a mistake, then just go with plan B!"_

_"And plan B is?" Will asked, as she looked out of the alley, seeing if the coast was clear._

_"Improvising" she replied, still looking out of the alley. Will's eyes widened._

_"You mean, you're winging it!?"_

_"Pretty sure that's what improvising means," she answered. Amelia then spotted a black SUV parked near the curb in front of them, she slowly moved out of the alley and crouched down behind the SUV. Will watched, nervously as his partner was crouched down behind the silver car. Amelia looked towards him and motioned him to follow her, but Will gave her a look and shook his head. At his response, Amelia lowered her shades, returning the look and motioned him again. Will sighed and followed her this time._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Will asked._

_"We're going to borrow this car right here," she replied, patting a hand on the SUV. Will gaped a her._

_"We're going to steal a car!?"_

_"Ah, I specifically said 'borrowed', didn't you hear?"_

_"I did, but your terms tend to mean the opposite of what they usually mean. Your definition of 'borrowed' could differ from my definition," Will deadpanned. Amelia rolled her eyes and tried to open the door, but it was locked, Will saw how she was trying to open the locked door and sighed "No, no, no. It's clearly locked! What did you suspect?"_

_"I wasn't..."_

_"Well, how are you going to open it?" Will asked, in a mocking tone. Amelia huffed, glaring at him before looking down, where she saw a metal pipe shining in the alley. Amelia went for it and took in her hands. She looked at the pipe then at Will, before sighing._

_"Cover your eyes," with one full swing, the glass shattered. Amelia unlocked the door and opened the door. Will always knew that Amelia was impulsive, but this was too much._

_"O-okay, now what? How are we going to start the car?" Amelia looked at him with a look, causing him to gasp, "Oh no! No, no, no! We are not hot wiring this car!" _

_"'We'? You're not the one hot wiring the car," Amelia returned, raising an eyebrow at him. Will seemed horrified._

_"Since when did you know how to hot wire a car?" Amelia laughed nervously, she didn't wanted to say how she knew, so instead she shrugged._

_"It was a phase..." she muttered._

_"You mean like those wild child phases?" Will asked, skeptical._

_"Something like that..."_

* * *

Amelia stared at Bucky. Silence passed between them. And Bucky started to shift uncomfortably.

"So...this girl named Olivia, looks exactly like me?" she started, sounding confused, as she spoke slowly. Bucky nodded, looking down. Amelia seemed to be in deep thought as stared down at the ground as well. She sighed, and took him by the hand, his real, non metal hand. Bucky noticed how soft her hand was. Amelia tugged him out of the cell, all the way to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked, as she dragged him inside the elevator.

"Out," she replied, Bucky took a glance at her, and saw that she was a bit agitated. When they reached their stop, Amelia dragged him by his hand again. Bucky felt a sense of familiarity, his mind couldn't help but drift into a daydream.

* * *

_New York City, 1941_

_Bucky felt himself being dragged by Olivia, who had a wide smile spread across her lips._

_"Come on, it's about to start!" Olivia exclaimed, Bucky laughed at her excitement and sighed. Ever since both Bucky and her brother had enlisted into the army, Olivia knew she couldn't convince them otherwise. So she decided to spend as much time as she could with them before they depart._

_"Slow down, Liv," Bucky said, using his special nickname for her, "The party's not going anywhere," he told the smaller woman._

_"But James!" the woman whined, "Howard invited me to come, can you believe that!" they were both dressed up nicely for the occasion. For the past few months, Olivia had landed a job as Howard Stark's assistant, even though it wasn't the best job, she was still happy to see all the amazing inventions he was conducting._

_"Yeah, but he should be careful when Matty's around," Bucky said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Olivia rolled her eyes at him._

_"And why's that?" _

_"He flirts with a lot of dames, you know," he said._

_"Oh, and you don't?" Olivia asked, eyeing him, Bucky gaped slightly._

_"That's different," Bucky said, "I only flirt to get a certain girl to noticed me," he said._

_"'A certain girl'?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She then unwrapped his arm around her shoulders. The two arrived at a large building. Walking inside, the two saw many people dressed like them, in suits and dresses. Bucky couldn't help himself wrapping his arm around her waist as he saw the looks some of the men were giving Olivia, but the woman was oblivious to the looks as she was gazing at the amazing and fancy decor._

_"Olivia," Olivia turned and saw her a young man with short, scruffy light brown hair and a woman with short curly blonde hair._

_"Matthew, Jenny," Olivia greeted with a smile to her older brother and childhood friend, her brother gave her a hug and gave Bucky a salute. _

_"Pretty nice party, don't you think?" Jennifer 'Jenny' Carlton asked as she took in her surroundings._

_"Wonder where Steve went? He's missing all the fun," Bucky asked, as he noticed that their small, scrawny blonde friend wasn't with them._

_"I think I heard him say that he was getting us drinks," Matt answered._

_"I hope he's alright," Olivia wondered, she remembered how upset the blonde was when he was turned down. Bucky then patted her on the shoulder._

_"Don't worry, Liv, this is Steve we're talk about, he'll be alright. I hope..."_

* * *

Amelia stepped off the elevator, dragging Bucky behind her. Amelia had stopped at a door, where she opened the door and walked inside. She switched on the lights, it was a bedroom with two beds on each side with clothes scattered all over the place.

"What are we doing now?" Bucky asked, seeing how they were in a room instead of going 'out' as the scientist had previously said, "I thought you said we were going out?"

"We are," she said, looking through the closet, "We just need to get you some new clothes, because this," she turned to him motioning to his old and worn down clothing, "Isn't going to last you another day," she continued, looking through the closet. She then found a shirt and pants that looked like Bucky's size and handed it to him, "Here, these are my uncle's clothes, you can use them until we buy some proper clothing," Bucky tooked the clothes and thanked her, Amelia nodded and turned around started to pick up the dirty shirts her older brother left on the floor the last time he visited.

When Amelia finished picking up the shirt and turned to face Bucky, on to throw all the shirts she picked up in the in front of her was a shirtless Bucky. Amelia gaped taking in the lovely muscles, she immediately slapped herself in the face and yelled to him, "Stop! Stop right there!" Bucky stopped and looked at her, confused.

"What?" he asked, he didn't understand why her whole face was red. Amelia turned around covering her face.

"You're undressing yourself," she muttered, still looking away from him.

"And?"

"You don't undress in front of a woman! I mean if you are at least give her a warning before you do!" Amelia scolded, with her back still facing him.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright, I'm just going to, uh. Go out there," she said as she quickly went the door. Her face was red and heated up, she rubbed her cheeks as she tried to think of something else than that scene. Bucky watched her leave, shaking his head. From what he learned, most women wouldn't react like that. He sighed and put the shirt on. Amelia sat outside with her back against the wall, she felt so awkward, it wasn't her fault that she doesn't have good relationships with men, aside from her family and Will. If she had to describe her relationship with Will, she would say that they were best friends with a sibling rivalry.

After Bucky was finished, he walked out and saw Amelia, he could tell that she was still flustered from the earlier events. He then coughed to get her attention. Amelia looked up at him and stood up.

"Oh, good, you're done," she said, "Well, shall we?"

The two left her home and decided to take a stroll in the park, since it was only three in the morning, it was just the two of them and the stars. Silenced passed between the two, Amelia was deep in thought as though about what Bucky said that the girl he was remembering about looked exactly like her. Bucky on the other hand was gazing at the stars, once again he sensed a sense of familiarity as his mind drifted.

* * *

_New York City, 1941_

_When Steve came back, he had a tray of drinks in his hands._

_"There you are!" Jenny said, ruffling his hair._

_"Jenny, stop!" the blonde complained, swatting her hand out of his hair._

_"Sorry, I'm just worried, that's all," Jenny replied, she was always the motherly type in their circle of friends._

_"I'm fine, I'm fine, Jen," the blonde said, giving her a small smile. Olivia couldn't help but smile, she was glad that Steve was feeling better. She then felt Bucky tug on her arm._

_"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, in a hushed tone._

_"Liv, I'm bored, let's get out of here," Bucky whined._

_"What? No, we can't just leave, what about Matthew and the others?" she asked, looking at the three. Bucky shrugged and glanced to the side, there he saw an 'Exit' sign above a door. He then looked at Olivia._

_"Don't worry about them, besides it won't be long," he said, taking her hand in his before he took off to door, with Olivia not so far behind. Bucky opened the door, which revealed a flight of stairs._

_"That's quite a lot of stairs..." Olivia trailed off, gazing at the stairs._

_"Here," Bucky said, slipping an arm behind her back and legs, picking her up bridal style. Olivia let out a small squeak at the sudden gesture, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck. Because Olivia weighted so light, Bucky climbed the stairs with ease. Unknown to the two, Matt watched his childhood friend sneak out with his baby sister with a small smile on his lips._

_"Oh no," Matt then turned his attention back to his date, Jenny, "Now those two are missing," she said, noticing that both Bucky and Olivia were missing._

_"Where do you think they went?" Steve asked, looking around the area. Matt wondered what would happened if he told the two blondes that they had snuck out, but decided against it._

_"Don't worry, you two," Matt said, pushing the two towards where the guest were dancing, "It's a special night, let's go and enjoy ourselves!"_

_Olivia huffed as Bucky carried her up the stairs, "James, you know I can walk right?" she asked, eyeing him._

_"I know," he replied._

_"So could you put me down?"_

_"No way!" he exclaimed._

_"Why not!" she pouted. Bucky chuckled, she was so cute pouting. At the end of the stairs, he opened the door that was blocking their way._

_"Because," he started, "We're already here," he said. They were now standing on the rooftop of the building, Bucky then set Olivia on her feet, as she marveled at the illuminated starry night before her._

_"Oh wow, it's so beautiful, James..." Olivia muttered. Bucky had an arm around her shoulders and stared at the stars as well._

_"Sure is, but not as beautiful as you, you know," Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him._

_"I thought you had a 'certain girl' on your mind?" she asked._

_"I do," he answered, wrapping both arms around her waist, "But I thought I should teach you how to dance first"_

_"Then be prepared to have your toes stepped on..." she trailed off._

_"I don't mind," Bucky muttered, looking down at her with a loving gaze. Olivia bit her bottom lip and looked away, shyly. Bucky noticed her eyes shifting all over as she tried not to look at him, "You know it helps when you look at the person you're dancing with," he said._

_"If I do that, then my heels will dig into your feet," she answered, Bucky sighed and used one hand to tilt her head up._

_"Olivia..." the fact that he didn't use her nickname meant that he was serious. Olivia stare into his blue eyes, as he stared into her hazel eyes. Bucky used his thumb to brush against her lips then her cheek, before leaning in. Olivia froze as he leaned in closer, she then calmed herself, closing her eyes. He was just inches away from her lips, his hot breathe on her lips. He was about to lean in more, when the door burst open, causing the two to separate._

_"Ms. Ryan!" it was Howard. Bucky balled his hands into a fist as he silently cursed at the man. Olivia straightened her dress and looked at her boss._

_"Yes...?" she asked, having a nervous expression on her face. Howard was about to say something, but then he noticed the death glare Bucky was giving him. Howard looked at him confused, but then it hit him._

_"...Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked, looking back and forth between her and Bucky._

_"No" "Yes"_

_Olivia looked at Bucky and slapped him lightly on the shoulders. Howard noticed the tension between the two and slowly started backing away._

_"I think, I'll just come back some other time," he said, taking his leave. Olivia was about to protest, but it was too late, he was gone. The woman huffed and looked at Bucky she wanted to ask him about what he was doing earlier, but decided not to._

_"I'm...I'm going to head back to the party, you coming?"Bucky shook his head._

_"Nah, you go on ahead, I'll catch up," Olivia nodded and left. Bucky watched as Olivia went down the stairs, sighing. He then kicked the nearest trash can, venting his anger. Everything was going out perfectly until Howard showed up. He ran a hand through his hair and started his way back to the party._

* * *

Amelia felt her phone vibrate, and answered it, "Hello...?" since she was awake she didn't use her usual tone.

"Amelia? Wow, I didn't expect you to still be up," it was Will.

"What now?" she whined, usually when Will called in the night, she usually ends up staying up all night due to his ranting on files and agents.

"I think I found out why the agents are dead..."

"And that is...?" she asked in a low whisper, walking slowly behind Bucky, though he could still hear her.

"They had files on HYDRA, Steve, and guess who? Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes"

"No way!" Amelia muttered, eyes wide.

"Yes way, I don't know for sure what they are, but they seemed pretty vital if former agents are dead"

"Well thank you for stating the obvious, genius," Amelia replied, in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" and with that he hung up on her. Amelia was about to put her phone away when her phone rang again, she rolled her eyes thinking it was Will calling her to say a witty comeback it was expected when he hangs up on her after she get the last laugh. She then put the phone to her ear.

"What now, Will? Calling to give a sarcastic and witty comment, now?"

"I'm not Agent Beckett, Dr. Richards," Amelia raised an eyebrow and stopped walking, that doesn't sound like Will.

"Fury...to what do I this call?" she asked, Bucky heard her say 'Fury' and stopped walking as well.

"I know you have Barnes with you," Amelia closed her eyes, knowing that she was caught.

"You never said I couldn't take him out once in a while..." she retorted.

"Not the point, return back to your place with Barnes, Captain Rogers and I will be waiting," He was at her home!? With Steve!?

"Am I in trouble...?" she asked, with a smile.

"Depends," Fury replied on the line.

"At least you were honest..." she hung up on him and looked at Bucky, "So...that was Fury," she started, "And I may or may not be in trouble...but we have to back to my place and I'm pretty sure you get the rest," she said, feeling nervous.

"You mean you let me out, without letting your boss know?"

"Oh, I do a lot of things without telling Fury, and I'm pretty sure he knows that as well," this wasn't the first time she had gotten in trouble. She did a pretty banged up job on her first day, she was surprised that she's still working for them. Though now that she thought about it all her shenanigans had actually help S.H.I.E.L.D. in some way.

When they arrived at her home, they went to her lab. Bucky was shocked on how big the lab was. But he froze when he saw Steve. Steve stiffened as well when he saw Bucky. Amelia noticed this and walked up to Fury.

"Alright Fury, you know the deal. Am I in trouble or not, and if I am, list all the pros and cons before you put me on paperwork duty," she said, shuddering as the word 'paperwork' rolled off her tongue.

"You're not in trouble, Dr. Richards," Fury said, wearing sunglasses and causal clothing, she was so not used to this. Fury then looked at Bucky, "I see you made a breakthrough in Sgt. Barnes rehabilitation," he noted.

"Oh, I know, isn't it wonder- Wait! That's not what we're here for!" the woman fumed, stopping herself from getting off topic.

"You're right, we're here for this," Fury then took a file out of his jacket and tossed it towards her. The scientist gazed at the file, hesitantly she took the file in her hands.

"What's this?" she asked, gazing back and forth from the file and Fury, with confusion.

"Tell me, Dr. Richards, what do you know about your grandparents?" Fury asked.

"What about them? There's nothing much, they're dead," she replied bluntly, flipping through the files.

"I don't mean the ones on your father's side, meant your grandparents on your mother's side," Amelia stopped flipping through the files. Silence filled the air, both Bucky and Steve felt very uncomfortable with it.

"What does my mother have to do with this?" Amelia asked, in alow voice.

"Dr. Richards, I know this hard for you, but this is important, your mother's farther, your grandfather, was one of the Howling Commandos and was both Steve Rogers and James Barnes' childhood friend," Amelia stared at both Fury and Steve for a whole good minute.

"I'm sorry? WHAT!?"

**Finially! Now we see how Amelia is related to both Bucky and Steve, yay! I was enjoying myself in the flashbacks both the Bucky and Olivia one and the Amelia and Will one. I know there might be mistakes, I had to re write this twice, but I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dance Lessons

Amelia stared at both Fury and Steve, wide eyed. Her grandfather was part of the Howling Commandos and he, along with her grandmother, were Steve's and Bucky's childhood friends. And she's only finding this out now!

"You're saying that my grandparents on my mother's side, whom I don't even know about, are your childhood friends!" Amelia asked, pointing to Steve, who was shifting in his seat. He knew something like this would happen.

"To be frank, yes," Fury nodded. It was all starting to make sense now, Bucky had remembered how Olivia had an older brother and read that he had survived the war and HYDRA when he was at the museum. He looked down at the ground, he couldn't even have the guts to face Steve, how was he going to face Matt, especially when he let Olivia die?

"I...are they still alive...?" Amelia asked, she seemed so lost and confused, like a stray puppy. All this information was too much for her. She didn't want to think about her mother or anything related to her. But apart of her wanted to see them, maybe so she wouldn't feel so alone.

"Yes, they live right here in New York," Fury confirmed. Steve looked at Fury, even he didn't know that. Amelia's eyes widened even more now.

"Here? In New York? " she asked. Her whole world was spinning out of control. This was way too much. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred. Suddenly she blacked out, hearing her name as she passed out and something cool and metallic over her forehead.

* * *

_Washington DC, 2014_

_After hot wiring the car, Amelia sat in the driver seat and started the car. Will was having a panic attack while she drove at an alarming speed. _

_"Slow down, would you?" Will said, gripping onto his seat. _

_"No can do, Will, they'll catch up if I do that," she said, they sped past moving cars, switching lanes every so often. As they drove, the two flinched when they heard a loud explosion. Multiple car, along with theirs, stopped where they were. Amelia got out of the car and saw fire and smoke just a few feet away. She then reached into her pocket and took her phone out. Using her phone, she zoomed in to get a closer look. While she did that, Will decided to get a closer look on what Project Insight was. _

_Will noticed that there was an encrypted pass code to acces the files, so he decided to make quick work of it. Amelia squinted her eyes as she saw figures, fighting on the bridge. Her eyes widened when she saw that one of them was Steve._

_"Will!" Amelia exclaimed, hitting the hacker on the shoulder._

_"Ow! What?" he asked, she then showed him the picture she took of Steve fighting someone on the bridge, Will gawked at the picture, "My god, that's Steve..." Will muttered, at the same time his computer dinged, causing the two to look at the computer. Will stared at his screen, gaping, "Oh shit..."_

_"What? What's wrong?" Amelia asked, trying to see the screen._

_"The encryption code..."_

_"What about it?"_

_"Look at what it says..." Will then showed her his laptop. At first Amelia didn't see what it was until she saw the letters in white._

_"HYDRA..." the scientist said, "S.H.I.E.L.D. has HYDRA spies among them," she muttered._

_"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised," Will said, the two looked at each other, with horrified expressions._

_"We need to tell Steve!"_

_"Agreed, but how?" Amelia closed her door, buckled her seatbelt, some how Will knew this wouldn't end up good for them._

_"We drive," the scientist the floored the SUV, avoiding the cars in front of held onto his seat as his dear life had depended on it. _

_"Slow downn or you'll kill us both before we could even get a word out!" the hacker cried, widened eyes on the road before them. The came to a jerked stop, as they were now under the bridge, in the shadows. The two slowly and cautiously got out of the SUV, watching the scene play out before them. Natasha was avoiding the bullets that were fired at her, Steve was fighting a man clad in black clothing doning a metal arm, and they saw a man using a large revolver to shoot at their attackers, since he wasn't shooting at Steve or Natasha, the two Brits assumed he was on their side.._

_"So what now?" Amelia asked, watching._

_"Run?" Will suggested, Amelia nodded._

_"Good idea," Will stared after as she went out into the crossfire._

_"I meant away!" the hacker caller after her, but groaned and went after her. Amelia duck behind abandoned cars and kept on moving to get a closer look. Suddenly she felt someone grip her and was about to get ready to fight them, but saw that it was Natasha._

_"Tasha?" Natahsa looked at her, confused. Seeing this, Amelia removed her fedora and tilted her shades downward._

_"Dr. Richards?" _

_"I thought I told you to call me Amelia, Dr. Richards makes me feel old..."_

_"Sorry, old habits die hard," Natasha said. Amelia nodded, smiling._

_"I'll say," but their little reunion was short lived when a bullet went through the window of the car and into Natasha's shoulder. Amelia gasped, she then put pressure on her shoulder to stop the increasingly fast bleeding. Natasha grimaced in pain as Amelia put pressure on her shoulder._

_"Dr. Richards, behind you!" Amelia turned to see an man about shoot, due to her quick thinking, she pushed Natasha out of the way, and ducked under the car, crawling to the other side. When she stood up, she saw the man with the metal arm about to hit her. She immediately shut her eyes and put her arms up to block, only to hear metal come with metal. Amelia slowly opened on eye and saw a familiar round shield wedged into the car. The scientist turned and saw Steve and the man with the metal arm facing each other, slowly she backed away from the two and saw Will, with his gun, she tends to forget that he knows how to use a gun._

_"Will!" at the sound of his name, Will looked up and saw Amelia, both of them without their disguises._

_"Amelia!" the two then ran towards each other, enveloping into a hug. After a few minutes, the two noticed what they were doing and broke away, shuddering._

_"Let's not do that again..."_

_"Agreed..."_

* * *

Amelia felt lightheaded, slowly she opened her eyes to see a blinding light. It took her while to remembered what happened to her, and then it hit her. She quickly sat up, only to suffer from a headache. Suddenly, a nurse came in and held her up.

"Where am I? Is this heaven?" she asked the nurse.

"No," she heard, she looked at the door and saw Bucky, Fury, and Steve standing by the door.

"You're at the hospital," Steve answered.

"Oh, great, it's much worse..." she muttered, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Fury said, he then gave her a look, "Have you been overworking yourself again?" he asked. Amelia looked away, feeling a tad nervous.

"No..." her voiced cracked and she mentally cursed herself. Steve chuckled at her attempt to lie to them.

"You're worse than Natasha," the blonde said.

"Well, I'm not a super spy..." she muttered, " Speaking of super spies, why didn't you tell me that you had suillvalences on former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents!?"

"That's classified," Fury replied.

"Classified, right," the scientist said, glaring at her boss, "You didn't seemed bothered when you reveled to me that I had grandparents related to Captain America and the Winter Soldier!" the woman fumed. Both Steve and Bucky winced at her voice, she was really ticked off.

"Dr. Richards, you need to calm down," Fury said as he had his hands raised up.

"Calm down? Calm down! I was perfectly calm right until you came in and threw that information at me! So unless you lot have anything to amuse me, I suggest you do not bother me while I'm crossed!" with that she jumped off the bed and walked out the door. Bucky stared after her then at Steve. He bit his lips and went after the woman. He wasn't ready to face Steve. Not yet.

"Hey!" Bucky called after her. Amelia paused and turned around. When she saw that it was only Bucky, she sighed. Her anger diminishing slowly. She wasn't as angery with him as she was with Fury, she could see the surprise in his eyes when the former director revealed it to them.

"Hey, um," she looked at him, "What are you doing?" Amelia asked, curious.

"I was think we could head back together," he answered.

"Really? I thought you would want to have some time to reminisce old memories with Steve?" she asked.

"I don't think I'm ready," he said, walking next to her. Bucky took this time to take in her features. She was considerably short, roughly 5"2 or so; with shoulder length, chestnut, layered hair and a round face.

"I guess that makes two of us," she agreed, she didn't think she was ready to meet her unknown grandparents, let alone think about them. She held a calm demeanor on her face, as she was trying to gather her thoughts when she felt a pain in her head. Oh god, here comes another headache...

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bucky asked, she looked like she was going to pass out again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit conflicted," she replied. They arrived back at her home. They rode up the elevator together in silence. Amelia stepped and was about to leave, but noticed Bucky still in the elevator, "Why are standing there?" she asked, "Aren't you coming?" Bucky looked up at her.

"I think it's for the best if I go back to my-"

"In your cage? No way, you're human, thus you should be treated as one. You can spend the night in my room, I'll be in the lab anyways," she said, tugging him out of the elevator. She then marched down the hall, walking past her lab to a door next to it, opening it. Inside the lights were dimmed, but with the snap of her fingers the room became brighter. Bucky saw that the walls were a pale green and there was a desk next to the bed, with a large pile of papers stacked on top of each other, "You can take a look around if you want, I'm going to go get some blankets for you," with that Amelia left Bucky alone in the room.

Bucky slowly walked inside, looking around the room. It wasn't as spacious or big as her lab, it was small and roomy like what any bedroom should be like. Bucky glanced to the side and saw something that caught his eyes. There were framed pictures set on the dresser, Bucky took one of the framed pictures. It was one of a couple with a little boy and girl. Judging from the color of the photo it was fairly out dated. Bucky assumed that this was Amelia as a child with her family. He couldn't help but smiled as he saw the happy expression on the little girl's face as she held onto the boy, her brother from what he made out.

He place the picture back in it's place and looked at the other framed pictures. The rest were only of her, now older, and a man with short, scruffy hair; probably her brother again, seeing the similarity between him and the picture of the boy. He was about to pick it up until he heard Amelia return.

"Okay, so I found a bunch of these in my brother's..." she trailed off when she saw Bucky looking at the framed pictures on her dresser, "Oh, I see you've found those," she muttered.

"Are these you?" he asked, staring at the pictures.

"...Yeah, from a long time ago," she answered.

"You seemed really happy in them," he noted, he then turned to face her, "What happened?" Amelia sucked the air between her teeth and shrugged.

"Oh, you know, this and that..." she said, not making eye contact with him, along with other things this was something she didn't want to talk about. Bucky could tell that this was something too personal and didn't ask, "Well, if you need anything, I'll be next door, just knock or something before you come in," she said, awkwardly, "Good night." she left and Bucky was alone again, he sighed and walked to the bed, laying down on it. Surprisingly, the bed was soft, well softer than the one he had been sleeping on for the past weeks. He felt slightly relaxed. Slightly. Deep down he knew that the Winter Soldier was still inside, just waiting to awaken. Bucky was scared, he didn't want to hurt others again. He just wanted to remember who he was. He need to get better, he has to. With that he closed his eyes and fell into a calm, deep slumber.

The next morning, Bucky woke up, everything seemed as the way he remembered it too, He sat up and sighed in relief. Nothing happened, which was good for him, he didn't become the Winter Soldier overnight. He stood up and went into the hall. He then stood outside Amelia's lab, knocking on it. A few minutes passed and there was no response. Hesitantly, Bucky slow opened the door. Inside he saw saw Amelia, laying her head down, he walked in and then neared closer to her. He looked down as her eyes were closed and her chest raised up and down, constantly. She was asleep. Bucky sighed in relief and then shook her shoulder slightly, Amelia then shot up, her hands raised as if she was surrendering.

"It was Will!" she cried, as she woke up. After a few seconds, she looked at her surroundings and lowered her arms, as she seemed confused for a minute until she saw Bucky. She then remembered what happened an smiled at him, "Oh, is it morning already?" she asked, not aware that her hair was a mess and that there was a paper sticking against her left cheek. He found it amusing that she was able to bounce back to her normal self, well normal from his perspective.

"Yeah, and you've got a little..." he then motion to her cheek, she gazed at him confused, before touching her left cheek, feeling the paper. she carefully peeled the paper of and wiped her cheek and mouth from any remaining drool.

"Oh wow, that's embarrassing," she laughed, she then clapped her hands together, "Okay, so I'm assuming that you want something to eat, and since I have no decent food for us in stock, I'm going to take you out. So pancakes or waffles?" she asked.

"I guess pancakes..." he answered, unsure. Amelia clapped her hands again and jumped out of her seat.

"Right, pancakes, just give me a few minutes to get changed," she then walked out of the lab and into her room, where she changed out of her clothes from the other day and into a button up shirt with a grey vest, a blue blazer, and a black skirt with leggings. When she was done, she saw Bucky patiently waiting for her, outside her room. She gave him a small smile before grabbing his arm, dragging him to the elevator.

Amelia decided to take him to a small diner, near her building. There the two sat in a booth, facing each other. A waitress came to them, obviously eyeing Bucky. Amelia noticed this and coughed to get the waitress attention. The waitress looked at her embarrassed, and looked away. After placing their orders, the waitress walked away. Amelia started to play with her straw and then looked at Bucky.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" she asked. Bucky remained quiet, he didn't know what to do.

"...I don't know," he said. Amelia quirked an eyebrow at him and then leaned forward on the table.

"Oh, you can be serious, anything will do, maybe it'll bring more memories," she tried. Bucky sat there, thinking. There was only one thing he wanted to do other than finding out who he was.

"Maybe dancing," Amelia sat up, a bit surprised.

"Uh, dancing?" she asked. Bucky nodded slowly, "Okay, but you need to know that I can't dance..." Amelia replied and Bucky shrugged.

"I don't mind," he said, "...I think I could teach you," he added, furrowing his brows trying to remember.

"Oh, well, if you're willing to do that, then sure," Amelia said,"Just be prepared to have your toes stepped on," Amelia mused.

"I don't think you'll be that bad," Bucky said.

"Ah, yes I do," she retorted, soon the waitress returned with their orders. They gave their thanks and started to eat their breakfast. When the waitress was leaving she took one last glance at Bucky before leaving. Amelia raised an eyebrow at this and shook her head, "My gender is weird..." she muttered before taking a sip of her tea. Bucky looked up at her, confused.

"What?" Amelia stared at him, amused.

"Are you serious, did you not see they way that waitress was looking at you? I think she wants to have little snogging fest with you," she said, smirking behind her cup. Bucky stared at her, even more confused than before.

"'Snogging'?" he asked.

"Kissing," she translated, "She's attracted to you," Amelia pointed out.

"How can you tell?" he asked, Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, did he seriously not see the way the waitress was eyeing him?

"Women's intuition!" she exclaimed, sarcastically. Bucky nodded. Amelia gave him a look, years without real interactions with people had made him just as oblivious as Will claimed her to be, which was a total lie in her opinion, "Okay, so how do like you the food?" she asked.

"It's actually good," at his response, Amelia felt proud of herself.

"That's good to hear, after this we'll go back to my place and you can teach me how to dance," after they finished eating, Amelia paided and she dragged Bucky to her building. They arrived back and rode the elevator up. For some reason, Amelia super happy. Maybe it was the fact that she and Bucky were starting to grow closer. When they arrived at their stop, they went into the living room below her lab, moving the furniture so they had space. Amelia then took out her phone and plugged it into the speaker. Bucky watched as she scrolled through her playlist, slightly awed by the phone. When he was the Winter Soldier, he didn't get an education in the inventions they had in this era. The only thing he knew from this era was the weapons.

"Alright, so I'll just pick a simple song, and you can show me what you remembered," Amelia told him, Bucky nodded. Bucky then heard music fill the room. Out of instinct he wrapped an arm around her waist, this caught her off guard, but she went along with it. Amelia then rested her arms around his neck, and they started moving step by step. So far, she wasn't stepping on his foot, which was good for her.

"You're doing good so far," Bucky started, Amelia flicked her gaze up at him and smirked.

"So you say, but just you wait," she answered, and on cue, she accidentally stepped on his foot, but Bucky didn't mind. Amelia winced when she stepped on his foot and looked up at him, "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright, you're too streesed out, just relax," he said, noticing the tension in her shoulders and the shakey steps she took.

"R-right, sorry," she apologized again, looking down a bit embarrassed. Bucky sighed as she kept apologizing everytime she accidently stepped on his feet, didn't she know how light she weight to him?

"And stop apologizing, you're not really hurting me," he pointed out.

"Sorr-" before she could finish, Bucky gave her a look, "Okay..."

The two continued with their dancing lessons for a while. For Bucky, it was all coming to him naturally, like riding a bicycle, the two stopped as they saw that it was lunch. Amelia seemed surprised that time flew by quickly. It was actually fun, she couldn't remember the last time she did something fun that wasn't science related.

"Wow, I haven't had that much fun in about two years!" Bucky stared at her at her response.

"Two years?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been busy with a lot of work from S.H.I.E.L.D. and other stuff," she replied.

"So that's why you were so tense," he noted. Amelia gave him a side glance and raised a brow at him.

"'Tense'?" she asked, curious. She didn't know she was tense.

"I saw it when we were dancing, your shoulders were stiff and you kept your eyes on your feet most of the time," he answered, "Not to mention how you were shaking with every step."

Amelia stared at him, gapping, he saw all of that just by how she was dancing. She was really impressed with him,"Wow, I'm amazed, all that from a simple dance lesson..."

"Don't worry, you weren't that bad," he assured her.

"That's good to hear," she sighed in relief.

"But you weren't that good either."

"Walked right into that one..."

**Omg! Almost 200 follows! I really appreciate it you guys! I tired to post this Friday, but i fell asleep and I was busy this weekend, but now it's up. Oh, and I tried to remember the bridge scene from the movie as best I could, and Amelia did technically meet Bucky, she doesn't know it's him because she was trying not to die, next chapter will probably about Amelia, Bucky, Steve, and the grandparents. For the song they could be dancing to, I think Our Time by Secondhand Serenade is a good song for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I know I did, they're getting closer to each other!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Best Friends, Right?

_New York, 1942_

_Olivia sat in the bar as she watched her brother and Jenny dancing with each other. She loved how the two had been together for a while and the thought of her best friend being her sister in law thrilled her to bits. She then heard someone sit next to him. Olivia turned, a bit startled, to see a man with an coy grin. _

_"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" Olivia scooted away from the man, noticing how closer he was to her._

_"Just having a drink of water..." Olivia replied nervously. This was the first time she was being flirted with by herself and the fact that it was with an unattractive man, didn't help her. She then stood up, laying down her money and grabbing her purse as she was about to go to her brother, " I'm sorry, but I should leave, my brother and I have to-" she was cut of when the man grabbed her by the arm, rather roughly._

_"Now don't be like that," he said. Olivia winched as the man held a tight grip on her arm._

_"Please let go of me," she said, trying to be polite, though on the inside she wanted to punch the man, but that would get her labeled against society and her plans for the future would be ruined._

_"Sir, I think you should let go of her now," Olivia looked up and saw Bucky and sighed in relief. _

_"James!" she exclaimed happily._

_"I think you need to mind your own business, son," the man said, Bucky let out a chuckled and before anyone knew what happened, Bucky raised his fist and punched the man, causing him to fall back. Olivia felt her arm free from the man's grasp and went over to Bucky. Bucky then looked at Olivia with a worried expression. _

_"Liv, are you alright?" he asked._

_"I'm fine, thank you," she said, giving him a sincere smile._

_"Alright, stay back while I teach this guy a lesson," Bucky then moved Olivia to the side, as the man stood back up on his feet, Olivia gasped as the two went at it. This gained everyone's attention, soon one by one, numerous men who wanted to prove their might, joined in the fight. Even the bartender jumped in as he grabbed a bat. Olivia backed away from the gathering crowd as she had lost Bucky in the crowd. Matt then appeared behind his sister with Jenny in hand._

_"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Matt exclaimed as he saw the crowd._

_"I don't know, but I lost James in the crowd," Olivia replied._

_"WHAT! He's in there as well!" Jenny exclaimed._

_"Oh for God's sake!" Matt groaned at the same time as Jenny. _

_After a while, the three sighed in exasperation. Olivia then raised two fingers and put the in her mouth as she let out a loud whistle to get everyone's attention. Olivia then walked in the crowd, pushing away men in her way and stepping ones that had fallen. She then spotted Bucky, gripping on some man's shirt as he had his fist raised. She then sighed and went over to him, pulling him up by the back of his shirt._

_When he was up on his feet, Olivia grabbed a beer bottle and hit the man that tried to flirt with her with it. The glass shattered and the man fell unconscious. Bucky gaped at her, feeling a whole new level of attraction for the woman. Olivia looked back at the crowd of men, who were gaping as well._

_"There! Now it's over! Now I suggest you lot go back to minding your own business!" she then dragged Bucky out by his ear, causing the man to let out little yelps. Matt sighed as he saw his baby sister and friend walk out of the bar. He prayed for Bucky's sake that Olivia would go easy on him._

_Outside the bar, Olivia let go of Bucky's ear as he started to rub his redden ear, next thing he knew Olivia slapped him repeatedly on the arm._

_"Ow!" he cried, now rubbing his arm, "What was that for!"_

_"For starting a bar fight!" she scolded, and huffed._

_"For crying out loud, Liv, it was his fault he should have listened to you an let go,"_

_ "And he did, but you had to go and teach him a lesson!" she then started to walk away and Bucky followed after her._

_"Liv!" he called after her as he ran up to her, he then grabbed her hand, causing her to turn around._

_"What, James?" she asked, arms crossed. He stared at her, noticing the slightly redness in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry," he muttered, Olivia then sighed._

_"Apology accepted, " she said, "I'm just worried you'll act like that when you leave, and you know Matthew and I aren't going to be there to stop you."_

_"I know, I just hate it when guys treat you like a piece of meat," Olivia smiled up at him. She then used the tip of her toes to lean up to his cheek and give his a quick peck. Bucky stared at her, wide eyed. Even though it was just a kiss on the cheek, he felt eternally happy._

_"Thank you, come on let's get you cleaned up," she then took his hand and dragged him back to her house to tend to his bruises._

* * *

Amelia sighed in her lab, she had too much on her plate. She had Bucky's rehabilitation to oversee, the dead agents to work on, and the new information regarding her unknown grandparents. She jumped when she heard her phone ring, she looked at the caller id and saw that it was Will.

"Greetings, from you ever so favorite Doctor!" she exclaimed with a mocking tone.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny," Will grumbled on the other line.

"Wasn't it? So how about them agents?" Amelia began, plopping her elbows on her desk. She heard Will grumble to himself before he answered.

"Well, we found out more of where the assassin shot the agents and more paper dolls. Creepy, huh?"

"Yeah, really creepy," she agreed, eyes wide.

"But other than that, we've got nothing so far, whoever they are, they're good at what they do."

"They'll slip up eventually, and when they do, we'll catch them in the act," she assured him.

"I hope you're right about that," with that he hung up. Amelia set her phone down and sighed, she then heard her door open and saw Steve, she sat up straight with a confused expression.

"Dr. Richards?" Steve looked inside the lab, seeing the small brunette.

"Ah, Steve? What are you doing here?" she asked, raising a brow as she stood up and walk up to him.

"Sorry, Doctor, but I-" Amelia then cut him off.

"Call me Amelia, calling me 'Doctor' or 'Dr. Richards' makes me feel old, I'm twenty five not forty for God's sake," she said.

"Sorry," he said, looking down shyly, Amelia found it adorable how polite he was.

"It's fine, so what exactly did you come here for?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Bucky," he asked, oh god, the tone he was using made her feel like she was Bucky's mother.

"Sure, you don't have to ask me about that, where all adults here, well aside from Will, but that's saved for another time," she mused as she indirectly insulted her partner.

"Right, sorry," he said, Amelia nodded and walked passed him.

"It's fine, here, he's in my room," she said as she lead the blonde to her room. Steve raised a brow when he heard that his best friend was in her room.

"Did you just say he's in your room?" he asked, Amelia nodded.

"Yes, yes I did," she answered.

"If don't mind me asking, why is he in your room?"

"I don't sleep in my room, well I don't really sleep at all now that I think about it, and plus it's easier for me to check upon him," she said honestly.

"Why don't you check on him in the guest room?" Steve inquired.

"It's too far away from the lab!" she groaned, Steve chuckled at her reaction. Even though she looked like his old friend, there many differences between her and Olivia. When they arrived at her room, Amelia opened the door and saw Bucky laying down on her bed.

Amelia knocked on the door to get his attention, "Hey there, you've got a visitor," Bucky looked up at her and saw Steve. Bucky instantly sat up when he saw Steve.

"Steve..."

"Hey there, Buck," Steve said, Amelia looked back and forth between the two and started to take her leave.

"Alright, I'm going to take my leave, so if any of you need me I'l be-"

"No, stay!" the two interjected, causing her jump at their sudden tone.

"Uh. Okay..." she trailed off. She than sat on the bed next to Bucky. There was silence in the air for a while. Amelia sat there, struggling with the tense atmosphere and silence. She the sighed, exasperatedly, "Oh for God's sake! Do I have to do everything! Alright, you two, were going out, hopefully this," she gestured to the whole ordeal,"Will stop, because this isn't helping no one!" she then grabbed both of there hands trying to drag them out of her room, but Bucky stayed put where he was. Seeing how he wasn't moving, she then shooed Steve out of her room, and looked back at Bucky, with her hands on her hips.

"Come on!" Amelia whined, as she pulled on his arm, but he didn't budge. Amelia then went behind him and tried to push him forward. It was useless, since she was significantly smaller and weaker than him, she couldn't do much but that didn't stop her from trying.

"I can't, I'm not ready yet," he said, but she didn't listen.

"It's been a six weeks! I'm pretty sure you're ready for some small talk with him!" she gritted through teeth, as she used all her strength to make him move.

"Amelia, I can't!"

"Yes, you can James! Man up already will you!" she then fell on top of her bed when Bucky moved. Amelia looked up at him. He was nervous, she could tell, but he had to face Steve one day, and now seemed like a perfectly good time.

"You sure I can do this?" Bucky asked. Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, James, I'm sure! Now quit being such a child and go out there!" seeing how stubborn she was being, Bucky sighed and went out her room, being shortly followed by her.

"Alright boys, where do you want to go?" Amelia asked as they were now walking down the streets. The two men shrugged, causing her to give them both looks, "You have got to be kidding me..." she muttered and shook her head, "Fine, we'll go to the park then, I'm pretty sure you two want some time to reconnect and I need peace and quiet, so there it's a win, win," she said, dragging them to the park.

There both Bucky and Steve sat on bench while Amelia went to sit under an tree that was close by them. Her eyes then grew heavy, she guessed sleep was catching up to her, as she had stayed up the whole night trying to organize herself and the lab. And the peaceful atmosphere wasn't helping her stay wake, slowly she then drifted into a deep sleep.

Bucky and Steve sat in silence for a few minutes, before Steve broke the silence, "So how much do you remember?" Steve asked.

"Not a lot," Bucky answered.

"What exactly do you remember then?"

"I remember you, the war, the train and falling," Steve then looked down, if he had got to him in time then maybe he wouldn't feel like this.

"I'm sorry Bucky, I should have gotten to you faster," Steve said, but Bucky shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm remembering more memories though," he said, Steve looked up at him, wondering how much more his best friend remembered.

"Really? What were they?" Steve asked.

"I remember trying to teach a girl who looks exactly like Amelia how to dance..." he answered.

"You mean Olivia, right?" Bucky nodded, Steve then lean forward, "What about Jenny or Matt? Do you remember them?" Steve asked, Bucky shook his head, not every memory had returned to him, only bits.

"I remember them a little bit, but I only remember Olivia more clearly.." Steve sighed, but he was happy that Bucky was remembering about their childhood friends.

"At least you're remembering something," Steve said, putting an arm around Bucky's shoulder.

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah, Buck?"

"...I'm sorry...for everything."

"Don't worry about it, it's just good to have you back," Steve said, they then stood up and went to Amelia, only to find her asleep. Steve then went down and shook her lightly.

"Dr. Richards?" he asked, Amelia then opened her eyes, raising her hands in the air.

"Blame Will! He's the hacker!" the scientist exclaimed. Amelia paused for a moment and then looked at Steve, "Did I fall asleep?" she asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, what were you dreaming of?" Steve asked.

"I remember me and Will examining a shrine and then the ninjas appeared..." she answered, Steve then let out a small laugh and looked at Bucky, who seemed amused.

"Ninjas?"

"It's not the first time I thought about them little assassins..." she replied. Amelia then looked back up at them, "So how did it go?" she asked.

"Well," Steve replied as he helped her up. Amelia then saw that the two were now looking closer as there was no nervous shifting between the two.

"That's good, let's get-" she was then cut off when she heard her phone ring, she sighed and answered her phone, "This is the ever so lovely Dr. Richards, how may I help you?" she asked in her sickly sweet tone.

"Oh please don't get me started," Will answered.

"Will, how are you this fine afternoon," she asked.

"I need you to meet me at the Institute," Will said, Amelia raised an eyebrow at this, but went along with it.

"Can I bring Steve and James with me?" she asked.

"What? Why are they-" the hacker then cut himself off and sighed, "Never mind, sure, yeah whatever..." Amelia then hung up .

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"That was Will, he needs to meet with me," she said as she started to walk, with the two following.

"Why does he need to meet with you?"

"Don't know, but I guess we'll find out when we get there."

**Okay, not much Amelia and Bucky, and I decided to write about the grandparents later, but Bucky and Steve are reconnecting so that's good! I feel like adding Sam/Falcon, he's amazing! So he might pop up in the next chapter maybe. More character will appear in the next chapters as well. Even though this isn't my greatest chapter, I wanted to write something with Steve and Bucky, because those two need to reconnect and I can not wait any longer about it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Targeted

The three arrived at a large building entitled as the Eisenhower Institute. This was the first time Steve had actually seen the Eisenhower institute, as he had heard that S.H.I.E.L.D. tends to work with the scientists there. Bucky seemed nervous as they neared the building, he hadn't been anywhere else except the park and the diner so this was all new to him, but Amelia had assured him that there was nothing to worry about.

Inside the lobby, they saw Will with Kayla, the two were waiting for Amelia as they had tired expressions. Amelia then called out to them, "Didn't know you were going to be here as well, Kay," she called out, making the two agents jump and look in her direction.

"Didn't know you were bringing the Captain and the Soldier," the former cop retorted.

"Not the point," Amelia said, and continued walking forward, but she then bumped into someone, "Sorry, I..."

"Oh, hey, you're the scientist right," Amelia looked up to see Sam Wilson, aka Falcon. Amelia then nodded as she recognized the man.

"Yeah, and you were the one that was in the van I was thrown into..." Amelia deadpanned, remembering how she and will got acquainted with the man.

* * *

_Washington DC, 2014_

_After separating from their hug, both Amelia and Will heard helicopters and cars pulling up. Suddenly S.H.I.E.L.D. agents flooded the area, surrounding them. When the agents surrounded Amelia and Will, the two stood their still as two agents pushed them into a van. Inside the two sat in the back with Steve, Natasha, and a black man with two armed guards watching them. Natasha then groaned as the pain in the shoulder increased._

_"Hey man, she need a medic," the black man said, Amelia then moved forward as she tried to help her friend._

_"Here, let me help-" the scientist was then cut off when he two guards pointed their guns at her. The woman raised her hands, signaling them that she surrendered and sat back in her place between Steve and Will._

_"Dr. Richards, Agent Beckett, what are you two doing here?" Steve asked, he had seen them earlier, running about as he was fighting with the Winter Soldier. The two looked at each other then back at Steve, wearing nervous expressions._

_"Well..." Amelia started and then turned her gazed to Will, "Take it away, Will!" the hacker gave her a baffled look._

_"What! Why?" he asked, but the woman just shrugged._

_"You were the one that found out the encryption code, you should tell them!" Amelia shot back, sitting up straight._

_"But you were the one that said 'we have to tell Steve'," he spat._

_"Yes, and by 'we' I mean you," she retorted, Will sighed as he hung his head._

_"Wait," the black man interrupted, "What exactly were you going to tell us?"_

_"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised," Will finally said. Amelia looked back at the others, but saw solemn expressions instead of shock._

_"But you already knew that didn't you?" the brunette asked. Suddenly their vehicle came to a halt._

_"What was that?" Will asked, cautiously. Next thing they saw was one of the guard knocking out the other one. They all stared at the guard. The guard then took the mask off, only to be revealed as Maria._

_"Agent Hill?" both Amelia and Will asked, with shocked expressions._

_"Dr. Richards, Agent Beckett, nice to see you two again," Maria replied._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Are all of you guys top notch?" Amelia looked back to the man._

_"Not me, I'm just a scientist with a medical degree..."_

_"Well at least one of us is normalish, Sam Wilson," he said._

_"Amelia Richards."_

* * *

After running into Sam and Sam's little banter when he saw Bucky, as he freaked out a little when he saw the man that tried to kill him, the others had to assure the man that Bucky was on their side now. They walked into the main lab, which was dimmed and empty.

"Woah, where is everybody?" Sam asked.

"Gone home," they turned to see a dark skinned woman with dark hair tied into a bun. Next to her a young man with short blonde hair wearing a lab coat walked next to her, holding a bucket.

"Hey Liz," Kayla greeted.

"Kayla," the woman nodded.

"Uh, gone home you said? Why?" Will asked.

"Power outage, now no power, no work. The only ones here are Wendell, Gibson, and I,"

"What happened to Dr. Hollins and Amanda?" Kayla asked.

"Amanda is away on personal business, and Dr. Hollins is stuck in an elevator."

"Okay, next question, Wendell...what is in the bucket...?" Amelia asked the young blonde, motioning to the bucket in hand.

"Oh, this, I'm glad you asked," the blonde, Wendell, said as he place the bucket on the nearest table, "Since there's no power for the lab, we've been using a rudimentary method involving electricity and photo negatives to examine the bones for recent murdered agents," the young blonde said.

"Rudimentary method, impressive..." Amelia replied.

"Nerd..." Will commented, Kayla then smacked him on the arm.

"Still, what's with the bucket?" Sam asked.

"It's dye," Wendell replied.

"And why exactly do you have dye...?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bone scan, dyes are used in CAT scans when people take X-rays," Wendell explained. A loud clang was heard from above, gaining everyone's attentions. Liz walked under the catwalk and saw a tall lanky man with with a brown hair and lab coat above as he was hooking a thick wire rope on one of the lights.

"Dr. Gibson, what on earth are you doing?" the woman asked. The others had confused expressions as they looked up at the man.

"I'm trying to remove the batteries from the emergency lights," the man replied, Liz sighed and looked back up at him.

"Why?" but before the man could answer, sparks fly, causing him to fall backwards. It was convenient that he had the rope attached to him. He was swung back and forth, which led him to kick the dye of the table and onto both Wendell and Amelia, who were both near the bucket. The others stared at the two in shock as blue dye covered the two, Will then let out a laugh at the scene before him.

"Sorry," Gibson said, as he had a sheepish smile.

"Amelia, are you-" Steve tried to asked, but he was cut off when the woman held her hand up.

"Just get me a towel."

"Here," Liz, handing the two towels. Amelia then stripped of her blazer, revealing more of her short sleeved dress. Both Wendell and her sat on the bottom of the stairs in the center of the lab, while Gibson apologized to them.

"I'm so sorry, really I am!" the man said.

"It's alright," Wendell waved him off.

"Right, because he's cleaning this up!" Amelia fumed, pointing to the spilled dye, while drying her hair.

"I said I was sorry!" the male brunette cried.

"Hate to interrupt," Kayla intervened, "But you said, you had information for us regarding the dead agents," she said, looking at Liz.

"Yes, before the power out, we found something weird on one of the agents' bones."

"Uh, how weird?" Will asked, ears perking up. Amelia then sat up, plopping her elbows on her knees. Liz then pulled out a rib, showing it to the two agents.

"See this hole right here?"

"Yes, and..." Will trailed off, giving the woman a confused look.

"This rib was shot right threw it with a bullet," Amelia then stood up and took the rib, inspecting it.

"Are you saying that this person was shot right threw the bone to the heart?" she asked, glancing back at the bone and to the woman.

"From the looks of it, yes," Liz nodded, Will then groaned. He just wanted this case to be over.

"So we're dealing with expert? Not some random sniper?" Kayla asked.

"That would explain the paper dolls at the scene of the crime," Amelia pointed out,

"Hold on, you're saying that this guy left paper dolls at the crime scene? Oh that is just creepy beyond relief!" Sam exclaimed, shuddering at the thought.

"It just had to an assassin didn't it?" Will muttered to himself. He hated going on the field, there was a reason why he quit to stay out of it.

"If that's all you had to tell us, I'll be taking my leave," Amelia was about to turn and leave when Liz's voice stopped her.

"Wait, that's not the weird part..." she trailed off.

"What exactly is the weird part then?" Kayla asked, walking towards the woman.

"This," she said. Liz then grabbed a magnifying glass. Everyone, aside from Bucky who decided to stay in the back, went over to the magnifying glass and saw marking on the bone.

"What's with the markings?" Will asked, giving the woman a wary look.

"Honestly, I don't know, I can be sure until Dr. Hollins returns," Liz then set the bone and walked away from it, with everyone following aside from Amelia, who was still inspecting the bone. Bucky seemed bored throughout the whole topic, sighing he took a quick glance out side the window, where a glimmer of light in the distance had blinded him momentarily. Bucky kept his gaze on the glimmering light, confused. Steve turned when he noticed that Bucky was lagging behind them. When Steve saw Bucky gazing out at the window, he walked up towards him.

"Hey, Bucky? What's wrong?" Steve asked as he looked out the window, where he saw the light as well. Bucky stared at the light, narrowing his eyes at it. Bucky remained silent, there was something about that light that was bothering him. He then moved his eyes to the direction of where the light was pointing at. He turned and saw Amelia still standing by the bone, which was in clear view of the window. Realization dawned over his as his eyes widened.

"Amelia!" at the sound of her name, the woman turned only to find herself pulled to the ground by Bucky. Next thing she heard was the windown shattering, she flinched in his arms as small pieces of glass fell onto them. The others took cover under the steel tables in the lab. Steve then looked to Sam and called out to him.

"Sam!"

"Yeah, got it!" the two then moved towards the exit to where the shot came from, somehow, Sam felt relieved that he had brought his suit. Ever since the HYDRA attack, he thought it would come in hand, and boy was he right. The two bolted, Sam in the air and Steve on ground patrol. The two hurried as fast as they could to where the shot came from, hoping they could catch the shooter before they escaped.

Back at the lab, Kayla and Will were on their full guard. Keeping a closer eye on the others, in order to keep them safe. Bucky looked down at Amelia, she seemed fine which made him sigh in relief. Amelia felt a bit shaken up, but it wasn't that serious.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked, this caused her to look up at him, staring into his eyes. It was then and there that she noticed how blue his eyes were. Slowly she nodded, before answering in a soft whisper.

"You saved me...again..." her mind then wandered off to the fire, where he had first saved her.

* * *

_Washington DC, 2014_

_Maria slowly led them to an underground facility, Will seemed worried throughout the whole time, while Amelia was eyeing the whole place suspiciously. They came to a halt when saw a certain one eyed director._

_"Fury! You're alive!" Amelia was the first to comment, while the others stood there, shocked, "I knew you couldn't die that eaisily!"_

_"Nice to see you care, Dr. Richards," Fury commented._

_"I always care, I just don't like showing it..." _

_"Okay, so Project Insight? What the hell is it?" Will asked, he was clearly confused on the whole situation._

_"We've got to stop the launch," Natasha said, "That's our top priority."_

_"I don't think the Council's going to take my calls right now,"Fury says, and reaches across the table where he pops open a briefcase._

_"What's that?" Sam asks, eyeing the briefcase._

_"Once the helicarriers are three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insoght satilates nd bexome fuly weaponized," Maria explained._

_"We need to breach those carriers and replace their tageting blades with our own," Fury said_

_"One or two won't cut it," Maria says, "We need to link all three carriers for this to work. If even one of those ships remain operational, a whole a lot of people are gonna die."_

_"We have to assume that everyone on that carrier is HYDRA," Steve said._

_"Either way, a lot of people are going to get hurt..." Will trailed off._

_"Agent Beckett, you work with S.H.I.E.L.D., you know we operate in grey areas here. If we do this sucessfully, then mabye just maybe, we can salvage-"_

_"We're not salvaging anything," Steve says, "We not just taking down the carrier, Nick, we're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D." _

_"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with-"_

_"Ypu gave me this misson. This is how it ends, I'm calling the shots, remember?"_

_"I didn't know about Barnes, soldier," at this both Amelia and Will gave eachother looks, who was Fury talking about? "You can't just-"_

_"You wouldn't have told us even if you knew!" Will exclaimed,"Pretending otherwise won't get us anywhere, I know how S.H.I.E.L.D. works," he continued._

_"S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes."_

_"He's right," Maria agreed, and gave a curt nod at Steve. Natasha just inched a bit closer to Steve and they all looked at Sam._

_"Don't look at me. I just do what they do, just slower..."  
_

_Amelia was in deep thought as she analyzed all the new information, and then it hit her. Seeing the look on her face, Will turned to her._

_"Amelia? Are you alright?"_

_"I have to go, " she said turning the other way, the others stared at eachoter confused._

_"Go where?" Will called out, but she didn't answer. Will sighed and looked back at Fury._

_"Follow her. Knowing her she might have remembered something useful, HYDRA might have sullivalences on her, make sure she's safe."_

_Amelia arrived at her temporary lab, she looked around her surrounding, making sure no one was following her. Unknown to her, she didn't noticed the figure watching her from above one of the buildings. Inside, Amelia went her lab. She sat in her seat and logged onto her computer, there she kept her gaze on the monitor, she was lucky that she had copied one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file with the help of Will._

_She sighed as she read the file. The Rumloff Case. The case her mother was working on. She had gone over this exact case over and over. And none of the evidence made sense up until now. HYDRA was involed in this case, that's why nothing had made sense. She took a USB drive and plugged into her computer, dragging the file into the USB. Once it transfered, she unplugged it and put the USB in her pocket._

_Amelia was about to make her way to the exit when she heard something. Ticking sounds were heard. Her eyes suddenly widen and quickly she duck for cover._

_Will had just arrived at her lab. He huffed, sometimes he hated his partner. He dug into his pocket to take his phone out to call her, when a sudden blast caught him off guard. Slowly, he gazed back at the building before him as flames engulfed it._

_"Amelia!"_

_The Winter Soldier had set the bomb off. His misson was almost complete, all he needed to do was to get the file and leave. He walked inside, tearing the doors down. He wasn't fazed as the flames cosumed the walls. He made a turn around the corner and into the lab. There he saw Amelia moved the fallen books off herself. With one had he grabbed her by the back of her blazer. Amelia struggled to keep her eyes opened as the scent of smoke filled her senese and lungs. Coughing she gazed at him, her vision blurred, but she caught a glimspe of him. His brown locks were long and what struck her the most her his chisled jaw and striking blue eyes. Then she passed out. The Winter Soldier watched as the woman passed out. He was about to drop her and leave her for dead, but something stopped him. He gazed at her for a few minutes. Something inside him was screaming at him to pick her up and carry her out of the burning building. And just like that he did. He carried the woman in his arms, forgetting about his mission. The Soldier felt confused at first, but also relieved once he was out of the flaming building._

_The Soldier set her down, rest her head on the ground. He inspected her face, round and no blemishes, aside from the ashes. He then left when he heard the siren whail. Before he turned around the corner he gave her one last glance, and disappeared._

_Amelia opened her eyes, grogily sitting up. She took a quick glance at her surrondings and saw that she wasn't in her lab. A look of confusion spread across her expresions annd then she remembered. That man from earlier. He saved her. She stood up and walked into the streets. There she saw many bleaming colored lights from the police cars, ambulences, and fire trucks. Walking towards the scene, Amelia saw Will who was sitting in the back of an ambulacnce car, with hia legs hanging off the ledge. _

_"Will!" she called out to him, at the sound of his name he looked up and saw Amelia. He jumped of the ledge and ran towards her. Will then engulfed her into a hug. Startled, Amelia looked at him but patted him on the back. When he pulled away, he held her by the shoulders and inspected her face. There were no scrathces or burns only ashes. _

_"Oh god, I thought you died..."_

_"Never gonna happen, Will. I'm you're plucky sidekick," she smirked._

_"Plucky sidekick always die," Will retorted._

_"Okay, plucky partner then."_

* * *

Sam and Steve found the building where the shot came from. With caution, they climbed up to the highest floor. The whole building was abandoned, making it the perfect place for the shooter to set up. Once they reached the top, they saw nothing but a table in the center, though it was what was on the table that was far more concerning. One the table was a paper doll, but instead of like the others, this one had a red 'X' painted in red. Both Sam and Steve had worried epressions as they had remembered what Amelia had said about the paper dolls. They were about to inspect the table when they heard something pass by them.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked, looking at Steve.

"Yeah," Steve then looked past Sam and gazed into the room before them, "Is anyone here?" he asked. Silence filled the air, when they saw figure run pass them. Steve and Sam saw this and went after the figure. They chased the figure as it ran to the nearest exit and jumped over some of the stair railings. Steve followed as he jumped over the railings as well, while Sam decide to take another route to block their shooter from escaping. Their shooter was swift as they darted past many obstacles in their way. Making a sharp turn, the shoot ran out a door and climbed down the metal stairs, into an alley way. The shooter was about to make their escape, until they saw Sam, blocking their way. They heard Steve from above as he leaned over the metal railing. The shooter then turned the other way.

"Sam!"

"I got you!" Sam then ran after their shooter, with Steve following behind. They stopped, huffing and panting from the chase, as they had cornered their shooter to a fenced gate as the shooter had their backs to them.

"Turn around now!" Steve called out to them. Doing as told, the shooter turned to face them slowly. Once they fully face them, the two men saw that their shooter was dress in all black wearing a black motercylce helment to hide their identity. The shooter wore a black leather jacket, with tight pants and high heeled boots. It was a woman. Well that wasn't expect for the two men.

"Alright, now don't try to do anything funn-" Sam was cut off when she pulled out something small and round. She threw it to the ground, causing smoke to blind their line of vison of her. Moments later, the smoke subsided. Coughing and wheezing, the two looked back in front of them as they saw their shoot running on the other side of the fence before darting around the corner. The sound of her boots clicking, mocking them as she got away.

"What was that!?" Sam asked.

"I don't know..."

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I had things to do with school, I'm not good with chase scenes and I wasn't sure if I had the scene with the Institute right, I was watching Bones and I based that one scene from one of the epsiodes because I thought it would be a good way to introduce the Institute. But oh god, oh god, oh god! Bucky save Amelia! Twice now! Oh my gosh! What's going to happen next!? Who exactly is the shooter? What's going to happen with Bucky and Amelia? All will be revealed in the later chapter! Also I noticed you guys are starting to take a liking to Will. One of these days, I'll have a story arc for Will only! Until then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 9 is going to be posted later today! Maybe along with Ch. 10, who knows?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Console the Broken and Lonely

Two days had passed since the 'incident' as Will refers it. Amelia laid back in her chair, closing her eyes for a second as she tired to clear her thoughts from it, her mind then slowly drifted off to Bucky's shockingly deep blue eyes. Amelia snapped her eyes open and sat up straight. Only three words came to her mind.

"What the hell...?" she muttered, thinking why she was thinking about Bucky. She shook her head and stood up to exit out of her lab. She took the stairs down to the kitchen. It was lunch, so she decided to make something for Bucky and her. When she arrived in the kitchen, Amelia went to the fridge to take a quick look inside. The scientist sighed at the almost empty shelves. Closing the fridge, she went back up to let Bucky know that she was going out.

In her room, Bucky was laying on her bed, bored as usual. He heard the door open and saw Amelia, sitting up he looked at her. Recently he had been picturing her in his mind, he didn't know why, but there was something about her.

"James, I'm going out to get groceries," Bucky was about to stand up and come with her, but she cut him off, "And no, you can't come. Beside, I'll have Will with me," she said, ever since the incident, Fury had put her on house arrest in case the sniper decided to go after her again, "Don't worry I'll be back soon," Amelia said, grabbing her coat that hanging of the dresser. Bucky nodded as he watched her leave. Once he heard her shut the door, he waited for a few minutes before standing up. He had grown a costumed to living in the building. He soon found himself in the kitchen, Bucky thought of how generous Amelia had been to him. She let him roam about free in her home and had been helping him remember as well. He decided that he wanted to do something nice for her. It was the least he could do.

Bucky went into the fridge, where he saw two eggs and a couple of vegetables. It wasn't much, but it was still something. He guessed that was expected since Amelia went to buy groceries. He took the two eggs and the remaining vegetables, setting them on the counter. Bucky was about to go into the cabinets to grab a pan when he felt a splitting pain in his head. His vision blurred right before him and everything went black.

Thirty minutes later, Amelia returned to her building. Opening the door, she headed into the kitchen where she gaped at the sight before her. Her kitchen looked as if a bomb had been set off. There were broken plates scattered all over the floor, the cabinet doors were ripped off, and OH MY GOD! Was that the fridge door on of the shelf? The sight itself was so overwhelming that Amelia dropped the bags in her hands to the ground. Slowly, Amelia walked forward into the kitchen, carefully walking around the broken plates. She looked behind the counter and saw Bucky crouched down on the ground. Carefully, Amelia when down to him, about to place a hand on his shoulders. She saw blood on his flesh arm which smeared onto his shirt. Amelia moved some of his long lock out of his face. When she saw the tear stains on his cheeks, realization washed over as she noticed that something like this was bound to happen.

At her touch, Bucky flinched away, which caused her to give him a pained expression. Amelia pressed her lips into a thin line and wrapped her arms around his whimpering form, giving him a hug.

"James, it's alright, I won't yell at you," she said, Bucky buried himself into her hair, taking in her scent.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled into her hair. He was like a child with the way he was acting. Amelia pulled away from the hug, causing him to gazed up at her. He felt himself relax looking into her eyes.

"It's fine," she said an looked back at her kitchen, sighing, "The important thing is that you're not hurt aside from your arm right?" she asked, looking back at him. Bucky nodded, looking down to hide his face in shame.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to make something for you," Amelia almost laughed, he was definitely a child. A very innocent one, and she was his mother. She shook her head at the thought, there was no way she could a mother, she was only good in situations like this because of her childish uncle.

"That's sweet, but you know you didn't have to," Amelia said, sincerely. But Bucky shook his head.

"You should stay away from me, I-I could have hurt you if you came back to soon," he said. He then looked back at the ground, "You should just give up on me..."

"No you wouldn't," she said, "And I'm not giving up on you," she then placed her hand on his cheek, wiping the tear stains with her thumb. Bucky leaned into her touch, he hadn't felt so calm and relaxed in a long time, but just he presence here with him had given him a reason to feel comfort.

"What if this happens again? What if I don't stop myself this time?" he started. Amelia shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out when we cross over that bridge," she replied, calmly. Bucky was a bit awed that she seemed so relaxed despite the fact that he had trashed her kitchen. Then Amelia did something that caught him off guard. She leaned up to the other cheek and gave him a quick peck. Bucky stared at her.

"Aren't you scared?" Bucky asked.

"Scared of what?" Amelia asked.

"Of me, aren't you scared of what would happen if I turn?"

"Not really, you saved me, twice, I don't think that gives me a reason to be afraid of you," Amelia explained.

"You mean you're not scared at all?"

"I didn't say that, to be honest, I'm always scared, but not of you," she sighed, and stood up, extending her arm towards him, helping him up, "Now come along and let's clean up that arm of yours, " she took Bucky by his metal arm and dragged him to the nearest bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a gauze and a bottle of alcohol, "This might hurt a bit,"Amelia said as she then dabbed the alcohol on a small sheet and wiped it down on Bucky's wound. He hissed in pain, but didn't pulled away as she continued to clean the wound.

Next she wrapped the gauze on his arm. When she was done, she looked up at him, smiling. Bucky gazed at his arm and then at her, "There, all better now," she said.

"Thanks..."

"It's fine, why don't you change your shirt, while I go and...try to take the refrigerator door of the shelf..." she trailed off, and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, leaving Bucky alone. He sighed and head to her room, taking out a shirt. Steve had given him some of his old clothing for him to have. When he changed, he returned into the kitchen where he saw Amelia struggling to reach the fridge door, he chuckled inwardly at her attempts to reach for it. Bucky then walked over and used his metal arm to take it down, he gently placed it against the wall. Amelia pouted and crossed her arms.

"Show off..."

"It's not my fault you're so short," he teased, ruffling her hair. She huffed, though she was relieved that Bucky was starting to become more open to her. Even if it meant insulting her height.

"We should watch a movie, " she suggested. The two were bored out of their mind, as they sat on the couch. After cleaning up the kitchen, Amelia had made them a simple lunch that consisted pasta and meat sauce. Bucky thought over the idea and nodded, he thought it would be a good idea to distract him from the recent events.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" Amelia asked as she was looking for a movie for the two.

"I don't know, what kind do you have?" Bucky asked as he leaned over her shoulders.

"Uh. Zombie Apocalypse movies..." she replied sheepishly, she silently cursed at her uncle for that.

"Why do you have zombie apocalypse movies?" Bucky asked.

"My uncle left them, we used to watch them a lot."

"What happened then?"

"My brother and I had been busy, you know with work from S.H.I.E.L.D. and his wedding..."

"You're brother's getting married?"

"Yeah, it'll do him some good," she replied, Bucky stared at her for a few minutes as she tried to find different types of movies aside from the zombie apocalypse movies. It was then realization dawned over him. There was no one else but the two. Had she been living in this building all by herself?

"...Aren't you lonely...?" Bucky asked, Amelia paused as she thought for a moment.

"Sometimes, but I get peace and quiet so it's not an absolute loss..." she replied. Bucky wanted to ask more, but he decided to save them for another time. In the end, Amelia had eventually found some other movies, which were some Batman and Indiana Jones movies. The two decided to watch a few zombie movies, just because Bucky was curious. It amused the scientist every time the male flinches as the zombies prey on their victims. After their third round of zombies, Amelia had decided to insert an Indiana Jones movie, just to spare Bucky's pride, since he constantly refused that he wasn't scared, to which she doubted.

Twenty minutes in the movie, and Amelia had fallen asleep due to both the exhausting day and lack of sleep. Bucky on the other hand, stayed up to watch the whole movie. Even though the movie was inaccurate, he found it interesting. Once the movie ended, he turned the TV off, looking down at Amelia who was laying on his chest. He didn't mind though, not wanting to wake her, Bucky tug on the blanket to cover both of them. Bucky stared at the ceiling, as the young scientist slept on his chest, he felt a stirring emotion in his chest. He felt his heart quicken as Amelia stirred in her sleep. He saw how peaceful she look as she slept, it surprised him how much younger she looked, maybe that was because she wasn't furrowing her brows as often she does when she's in the lab. After some time, he found himself asleep, dreaming in an diner with Steve, Olivia, and two other familiar faces.

* * *

_New York,1941_

_"You are such a bloody cunt!" Bucky laughed as Olivia's brother playfully slap him on the arm. Him, Steve, Olivia, Matt and Jenny were at their usual spot in the diner eating their lunch. Matt was still a bit ticked that he had started a bar fight in the presence of his baby sister. _

_"Hey, I still technically won," Bucky said, Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head._

_"Yeah and then Olivia came in and stopped it before dragging you by the ear," Jenny mused, stifling a laugh at the memory._

_"It was worth it, the guy had it coming," Bucky defended. Olivia let out a scoff._

_"I could have handled it, James," Olivia retorted, crossing her arms. Bucky smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His mind was still on the kiss she had given him. Even though it was on the cheek, he felt his whole world light up. Steve chuckled at his best friend. In the blonde's mind, he knew the two will end up together once Olivia realizes her feelings or when Bucky confesses his love for her, either way, they're going to have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after after the war ends._

_"Right, sure, Liv," Bucky said, giving a quick peck on the forehead._

**Hello, Ch. 9 is up! Sorry for many grammar and spelling, but we all make mistakes. I'm not professional or anything so there are bound to be mistakes, if anyone wants to be my beta let me know, because I really need one! Hope you enjoyed this one, I had too much feels in this one...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Closure

"Uh. No."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Steve, but my answer is no," at the moment Bucky looked back and forth between Amelia and Steve, he was sitting down at her desk while the other two stood in her lab.

"Can you at least tell me why?" Steve asked, he had came to convince Amelia to see her grandparents with him , and with Bucky of he wanted to come as well. About a month had passed since Amelia was assigned to oversee Bucky's in rehabilitation. And in the past week, Steve noticed how close his best friend was to her. He was slightly attached and depended on her, following her like a lost pup ever since Fury finally authorized Bucky to go out with out the super spies tailing on him, after constant pleas from Amelia. From what Steve heard the conversation went something like this.

* * *

_"Fury, you need to let him have some fresh air," Amelia said on the other line._

_"I thought he was," she could hear the smug in his voice._

_"I meant without Will and Kay tagging along with us every time we go out, for god's sake it's starting to get a bit irritating," she retorted. Fury sighed on the other end._

_"Can't do that, Doctor," he answered, "We don't know if he's stable enough, also you are to be protected until the assassin if found."_

_"Ugh, don't remind me. It's been about a month now, Fury. And he's living in my home, under my rules and since he hasn't gone assassin mode on me, it's safe to say that he perfectly sta9ble at the moment, plus if he's with me, he'll protect me, I mean he was the one that pulled me down before they shot me," Fury sighed again._

_"Fine," Fury said. Amelia stared at the phone._

_"Just like that?" she was shocked on how easy that was. Heck, she had a whole speach and everything prepared._

_"Just like that, I'll call them off, but only if you are to take responsibility for him."_

_"Well, jeez. When you say it like that, you make him sound like a stray pup..."_

_"It's that what he is?" Fury asked._

_"Rude..." she huffed._

_"The only way Barnes can go out without sullivalence is if you take responsibility of him. If he goes rouge, it's on your head, do I make myself clear?"_

_"If I say yes, can I hang up?" without answering her, Fury hung up, which was a big ol' yes to her._

* * *

"Well, I don't think it matters, I'm not going, besides I'm on house arrest," Steve groaned at her answered, he then looked towards Bucky.

"Bucky, help me out!" the two were starting to reconnect, but it would still take some time before they could have the friendship they had before. But other than that, they were talking again, which was good. Bucky shifted in his seat.

"If you want my opinion," he started, but Amelia cut his off, giving him a glare.

"You, not one word from you," she said, Bucky then shut his mouth and she then looked back at Steve, "I'm sorry Steve. But I'm not ready yet, ask me some other time," Steve sighed, he guessed it was a bit too soon. It had been four weeks since Fury told her, Steve guessed that she was adjusting with the information in mind. But since it had been over two weeks, he knew that meeting her grandparents would be harmless.

"Alright," Steve then looked at Bucky, who looked back at him, confused. Steve then turned back to Amelia, "Time for plan B," Amelia looked at him confused.

"Plan B? What are you going on abou-" she was cut short when Steve tossed her over his shoulder. Amelia was shocked, this was not happening, she was not going to be man handled by a super soldier, "STEVE!" she fumed.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, but you'll thank me later," he then walked out of the lab with Bucky following behind. They exited her building and Steve hailed a cab for them. When a cab pulled up for them, Steve then gave Amelia to Bucky, who carried her in his arms. Steve figured she would run back to her lab the moment her foot touched the ground.

"Where do you three want to go?" the taxi driver asked.

"Take us, here could you," Steve showed the driver the address on a piece of paper he wrote on and with that, they sat inside the taxi, Amelia huffed with arms crossed. The trip wasn't long, she didn't live that far from their destination, it was actually a twenty minute wait. They sat in silence for a while until her phone rang. Amelia looked at her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Amy," a Scottish voice replied on the other line. Amelia raised her brows. There was only one person with that accent who called her that.

"Aly? Why are you calling?" she asked.

"I just finished my expedition and I was calling you that I'm coming back to New York."

"Uh," Amelia then thought about the recent events that had happened to her in the past month. How was she going to explain to her about Bucky? Amelia then tried to think of an excuse, "Now? I don't think that's a good idea, I've been busy with work and my place is really crowded at the moment, so if you want you could stay at-"

"Your place?'Crowded'? Please, Amy. If you don't want me to come just say so."

"I don't want you to come," the scientist deadpanned.

"Too bad," Amelia threw her hand up, knowing she would say that. She then sighed.

"Ugh. Fine, when are you arriving?"

"Tomorrow," Amelia's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow!?" she exclaimed, she silently cursed at the person on the other line.

"Yup, pick me up at seven, " with that they hung up on her and Amelia stared at thin air, her mouth slightly a gap. She then leaned back into her seat, groaning. She then buried her face in her hands.

"Oh god, this not happening..." Steve gave her a worried look, he then place a hand on her shoulder.

"Amelia are you alright?" he asked, he could clearly see her distress.

"No, a friend of mine is coming tomorrow, but as you can see S.H.I.E.L.D. has me overworked with James and the dead agents, oh and not to mention the fact that I'm being targeted!" she was overworked, aside from her growing relationship with Bucky, Amelia had yet to figure out who was behind the assassination. It was frustrating her. And the fact that she could die anytime soon, didn't really help her cause what so ever.

"You're stressing out again," Bucky said absent mildly, he was staring out the window, but he still sense her stress.

"Can you blame me?" Amelia asked, wearing a small grin. The taxi came to a halt, and the taxi driver looked up at them.

"Here's your stop, you three," Steve thanked the driver and paid him. When they got out they stared at a small house before them. It was slightly run down, but still intact. Bucky didn't know why, but the house seemed all to familiar to him. He didn't know for sure since he still hasn't recover all of his memories. Just small fragments of Olivia, Matt, Jenny, and Steve before the war. Nothing else.

"Okay, so where exactly are we?" Amelia asked, staring up at the house.

"You'll see," Steve answered. He then walked up to the front door. Knocking on it slowly. Unconsciously, Amelia grabbed Bucky's metal hand. He looked down at her as she had a nervous look in her eyes. Steve saw that the two stayed behind, he guessed that was expected. Bucky didn't even remember what this place was, and Amelia was too scared to find out. He then turned his attention back to the door when he heard it open. There in front of him stood a young girl with red hair and freckles.

"Hello?" she asked, looking at him wryly.

"Hi, does Matthew and Jennifer Ryan live here?" he asked, a tad nervous. The red head nodded and turned back inside the living room.

"Gram, someone's here to see you!" she called out. Steve then heard feet shuffling and a new voice.

"Coming, darling," the voice said, it was of an older woman, "Dear god, who on earth could it be?" Steve then felt his heart tightened, an elderly woman with dyed red hair appeared holding a plate in one hand.

"Jenny?" the elderly woman looked up at him. In slow motion, she dropped the plate in her hands. Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she placed a hand over mouth. When the woman thought she was finally over the grief, it all came rushing back.

"Steve..." the two then enveloped into a deep hug. Outside, Amelia and Bucky could see Steve hug someone. Curious, Bucky tugged her to come along with. Amelia refused at first, staying where she stood, but Bucky then dragged her over to her Steve was. They stood at the bottom of the porch, when Steve pulled away from the hug. When Steve pulled away, he heard more foot steps. He looked up and saw an elder man with white hair and a beard.

"What on earth is going on!?" the elder man's voice had a similar accent to Amelia. The man froze he saw Steve.

"Guess who's home, Matthew," Jenny said, with a smile.

"Hey Matt," Steve greeted with a small grin. The man stared at the blonde before marching up to him and giving a punch in the jaw. At this both red head gasped.

"You bloody bastard!" the elderly man said, Steve rubbed his jaw and looked at him, with a small grin.

"I miss you too, Matt," the two then went for a hug, Matt had tears in the corner of his eyes. It had been over 70 years since they were at war, and here standing before him, hugging him, was his childhood friend.

"God, please don't tell me you've risen from the dead?" Matt smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No, Matt really me, and I'm not alone," Steve then looked, out the door, blocking the two elderly couple from the view. Steve saw Bucky and motioned him to come. At first, Bucky had a nervous look and turned to Amelia. The brunette sighed and nodded, pushing him forward.

"Go on, I'll be waiting right here," Amelia said, Bucky wanted to grab her hand and drag her along, but the solemn look in her warm dark brown eyes told him otherwise. He gave her one last glance before he walked towards Steve. When he was next to Steve, Amelia sat down on the porch. Steve looked back at Amelia then at Bucky. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Bucky, pulling him through the door. At the sight of Bucky, Jenny gasped.

"Bucky!" Jenny said, wrapping his arms around him. Bucky stiffened at the gesture, before slowly wrapping his arms around her. Steve saw how confused Bucky seemed as the former assassin still couldn't remember much of his past life. Steve then went over to Jenny when she puled away.

"Matt, Jenny, I need to tell you two something, alone," at this the two elder couple gave him confused looks, but followed him into the next room.

"What's wrong Steve? I thought James was dead?" Jenny said, as she and Matt had bewildered looks.

"Look, I just found out that he was alive as well. All I can say is that HYDRA messed with his memories, so don't take it hard if he doesn't remember. Thanks to Amelia, he's remembering slowly," Steve explained.

"What do you mean 'HYDRA messed with his memories'?" Matt asked. Steve sighed.

"HYDRA, they completely wiped his memories of us, they made him a human weapon, but now he's remembering. It'll take some time before he can completely be himself, but it's still something."

"Steve, how much does he remember?" Matt slowly asked.

"...He remembers the war, the train, me, and...Olivia..." the couple sighed, this was break not on Steve's heart, but theirs as well. Talking about Olivia after all these years was a taboo. They all swear, including Bucky back then, not to mention her.

"Oh god, you're all rising from the dead..." Matt muttered, Jenny then gave him a slap on the arm and Steve let out a soft chuckle. This reminded him of the good old days.

"What he's trying to say is that it's good to have you back in our lives," Jenny said.

"Yeah..."

"So, it's just you and James?" Jenny asked.

"Well, not exactly..." Steve said. He then went out back into the living room, where both the red head and Bucky were sitting on the couch in an awkward silence. Steve walked past then and out the door. Both Jenny and Matt had confused expressions when Steve returned carrying someone over his shoulders.

"Steve, Steve, no. Oi, put me down!" Steve then set Amelia down on her feet and she huffed. With arms crossed, she turned and saw the elderly couple, who stared at her like a ghost. Why do people stare at her like that all the time?

"Jenny, Matt, this is Dr. Amelia Richards, your-"

"Granddaughter..." Jenny whispered, she then made her way towards Amelia. Amelia bit her bottom lip and waved slightly.

"Uh. Hi..." she said, sheepishly. Great, now she has to socialize with them, this was going to tough.

"Oh, you have your mother's eyes..." Jenny said before engulfing her in a hug. Amelia stiffened slightly. She wasn't expecting the hug. She then relaxed and leaned into the hug. Amelia started to wonder how long since she had someone hug her. Jenny noticed this and looked back at her, "Oh, darling. You must have been alone for so long, how many years had it been since someone gave you a hug?"

"...I..." Amelia was about to answer, but Jenny cut her off by raising her hand.

"No, do not say a word! Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable with Alexandra over there," Amelia stared at the woman confused, but did as she was told and took a seat next to the red head, and the two slowly started to get acquainted with each other. Jenny then went over to Bucky and grabbed him by the arm.

"Now, let's do something about that hair!" she then dragged Bucky to the bathroom. His long hair had been bothering her when he first came in. Matt sighed as his wife started to go into extreme makeover mode.

"So, uh. How are you and Jenny?" Steve asked, trying to strike a conversation with his old friend.

"Jenny started an acting school," Steve looked up at him in surprised.

"Really, that's great!"

"Yeah, it was quite a hassle knowing her. You know how...eccentric she can be..." Steve nodded, even back then she can be a little out of hand. The two then looked back at the girls on the couch, "Those two seemed to be getting along."

"So I guess you're my cousin then..." the red head started.

"I guess so, um. My name is Amelia, Amelia Richards."

"Alexandra Ryan, but call me Alex," the red head said.

"Oh, Alex, your dad told me about you," Amelia said, she remembered that her uncle had a kid and talked about them a lot.

"He did?"

"Yeah, I just didn't realize you were like twenty...and female..." Amelia said honestly.

"It's alright," Alex said. Amelia smiled, it felt nice to talk to another relative. The only other relatives she knew were her brother, her uncle, and Amanda. The two cut short of their small talk when they saw Jenny appear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you our lovely friend James," they all stared at her confused. Jenny saw this and looked back to see that Bucky wasn't behind her. Sighing, she went into the bathroom to drag him out. Pulling him by the arm, Amelia stared at Bucky. His hair was shorter now, it was slightly similar to how he looked in those photos she had seen in the file Fury gave her, but Jenny made it look a bit stylish. She always thought he was attractive, but seeing him now, his blue eyes and notable features were more clear to her. And it was safe to safe that the man was extremely handsome. Amelia took a deep breath in and the let it out before looking away from him.

"You look nice," Amelia managed to say, looking back up at him.

"You think so?" he asked, he really didn't have an opinion. HYDRA was always the one telling what to do and think. But being able to make his own decisions and think for himself was quite refreshing.

"Yeah, you very handsome," she said, "I bet all the girls will be all over you now."

"Well of course they will, look at him," Jenny said, causing them to roll their eyes. Amelia looked down at her phone and saw the time. She then stood up and turned to them.

"It was nice meeting you and everything, but we should leave. It's getting quite late," Amelia said, making her way to the door.

"Oh, nonsense dear. Please stay for dinner," Jenny insisted.

"Oh no, I couldn't, just being here is enough, I don't want to be trou-"

"Amelia Noelle Samantha Richards!" Amelia stop when the older woman used her FULL name, both middle names included.

"How did you know..." she trailed off, staring at Jenny.

"I am your grandmother, I am suppose to know these things," Jenny retorted, "Darling, I have just now met my granddaughter that I haven't seen in, god knows how many years, and I am going to see that I spend my time with her," she said. Amelia sighed, she just met the woman and already she knew that she wasn't going to win this conversation.

"I guess dinner won't hurt..."

"Marvelous! Make yourselves at home while prepare us some snacks, Matt, entertain our guest!"

"Wha-? With what?"

"Tell them a story!" with that she slipped into the kitchen. Matt sighed, and Bucky looked at Amelia.

"So, Noelle Samantha?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin, Amelia saw this and swatted his arm.

"Oh, hush you."

"I didn't think people could have two middle names," Steve wondered out loud.

"You should know that British people like to give out multiple middle names to their children, well, the upper class British do so traditionally. My mother just liked those two names and couldn't decide between the two."

"That definitely sounded like Catherine," Matt chuckled, Amelia nodded as well.

"Yup, you know how mom was..."

"...What happened to her?" Steve asked slowly, hoping he wouldn't offend anyone or trigger any unwanted tension.

"...I rather not talk about it, maybe some other time," Amelia answered, unconsciously touching her necklace. Matt sighed and patted Steve on the shoulder.

"Alex, Steve, why do we go and help Jenny, you know what'll happen if we leave her in there for too long," he said. The red head and blonde stood up, knowing that Jenny would end up experimenting with their dinner. When they left, Amelia and Bucky were quietlysitting down on the couch as an awkward silence passing between the two. Bucky took a quick glance at Amelia, who was spacing out and was touching her necklace. It was a saphire colored gem with a silver rim and chain. It was simple, yet elegant at the same time. Amelia then let out a low sigh, before moving her bangs out of her eyes.

"Amelia? Are you alright?" No, she wasn't alright, she's in an emotional crisis at the bloody moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she lied. She turned to him, faking a smile so he wouldn't worry.

"You're a horrible liar," he muttered, he could right through the forced smile she was giving him. And it pained his heart that she was for some reason.

"That obvious?" she asked, dropping the smile. He nodded comfirming her question, Amelia then hung her head and sighed. God, 18 years later and she still hasn't gotten over "it". This made her wonder how her brother got over "it", maybe he didn't just like her. Next thing she knew her vison grew blurr amd she felt something wet slide down her cheeks. Was she crying?

She then used her sleeve to wipe the tears away and huffed, "Oh god, I was going to be cool for dinner, not an emotional wreck..." upon seeing the tears, Bucky felt his heart drop. Slowly, he inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head. He felt that he should try to comfort her, as she had comforted him when he trashed the kitchen two weeks ago. Amelia stayed in his arms, a b bit dazed before hugging him back, as she let out small sobs. The two stayed like that for a while, then Amelia pulled away. She looked up at Bucky with a sincere smile.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to..." he answered. He really did. Amelia held a soft gaze at him and kissed his cheekas a sign of her gradtitude. Just then Jenny appeared as Amelia pulled away from his cheek.

"Oh, you dinner is ready!" she said to the two, Amelia smiled and stood up.

"That's great, what are we having?"she asked, walking over to her.

"Well I was planning on making Chicken Cordon Bleu, but the others wouldn't let me so tonigt we are having pasta."

"That sounds delicious," Amelia replied, she then looked over her shoulder and saw Bucky still on the couch, "James? Are you coming?" she called out to him. Bucky snapped out his trance and looked at her.

"Yeah," he stood up and followed after her. He took a deep breath in before letting it out, his heart was beating erraticlly from the kiss. It was all stange and new to him, but he like how gentle the kiss was.

When they sat down at the table, Jenny started telling them about when her acting days after the war. They were quite amusing, especially how Matt would interrupt to correct her or make a witty comment. Amelia couldn't help but laugh. Even though she wasn't over "it", she guessed that this would be the closest thing to closure she would get until then. Hopefully by them, there would be no stress for her.

**Oh god, why am I so cruel? I had to give you guys more feels didn't I? God, I am so sorry! But at least Amelia get some form of closure. But what is this "it" situation she has on her mind? Everything will be revealed all in due time, but other than that, we have a new character that's going to be introduced in the next chapter, maybe I finiallly introduced Amelia's brother and or uncle, who knows? Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Curiosity Murdered the Cats

_Amelia felt herself being dragged, though her eyes were closed. When she opened them, bright colorful lights blinded her vision. Though the lights blinded her, she could see some of her surroundings. The walls were metallic like and the were loose wires hanging from the ceilings and walls._

_She sluggishly moved her head to look up at who was dragging her, there were to men dressed in blue full body suits. From looks of it, something bad had happened._

_"Oi...what's going on?" she asked. But the two didn't answer her, "Oi! Tell me what's happening!" she demanded. Instead of answering her, they stopped in front of a door and threw her inside. Amelia groaned, the force from them throwing her inside the room had given her a headache. She stood up and went towards the door, only to find that they had locked it from the other side._

_"Great," she muttered, "Well isn't this just peachy!"_

_"Do you mind, I'm trying to think..." Amelia turned to see Will siting on the ground, with his hands to his forehead. _

_"Will? You're here as well!" Amelia asked._

_"Yeah..." he said softly. Amelia looked back at the door then to Will._

_"What the bloody hell is going on?"_

* * *

_3 DAYS EARLIER_

Amelia sighed as entered the living room, carrying a bunch of bags in her arms. When she dropped them to the ground, a tall woman with red hair entered the living room.

"My god, Ally! What do you have in here?" Amelia huffed, she felt slightly fatigue due to the weight of the bags she had to carry.

"Oh nothing, just the usual," the red head replied. Amelia gave her friend a look and opened one of the bags, when she opened it she stared at the continents inside it.

"Wha- This is a skull!" Amelia said in disbelief, holding up said skull in her hands. Allison O'Neil turned to see the brunette holding the skull.

"Careful! That's for an experiment, " the red head said, carefully taking the skull from Amelia's hands, cradling it like a new born baby.

"Experiment!?" Amelia gawked at the woman, "As a scientist, I don't know whether to feel amused or insulted..." Amelia trailed off, "But, you're an archaeologist, not a scientist, should these be at the museum?" Amelia asked the red head.

"Well..." Allison drawled out.

"That's a long well..."

"The thing is I kinda found these at the site and I though, huh, why not?"

"Ally, isn't that illegal?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it isn't. At least I think it isn't..." Amelia sighed as she went into the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, Amelia saw Bucky enter the living room, his now short hair tousled in different direction as he walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked, curious, Amelia's eyes widened as she went to him.

"What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed in a hush whisper, pushing out of the kitchen, out of the red head's view.

"What do you mean? And why are we whispering?" Bucky asked, slightly confused.

"Shush!" she said, placing a finger over his lips.

"Amy?" a voiced called out. Amelia looked behind her and then to Bucky.

"Stay here, I have a friend over at moment and she doesn't know about what I do for sure or about S.H.I.E.L.D.," Amelia said," Just give me a few minutes, and then I'll tell you come out, understand?" Bucky nodded slowly as he tried to understand the situation, "Good..."

Amelia appeared back into the kitchen where she saw Allison. The red head had a puzzled look as she had both arms on her hips. Amelia gave her a similar look, raising an eyebrow, "What?" the scientist asked.

"You're hiding something, I can tell," at this Amelia scoffed.

"What? Psh, no!" Amelia said and then looked straight at the red head, "What makes you think that?"

"Because in the years that I have known you, when you're hiding something you would be secretive and your voice would would get pitch," Allison deadpanned.

"No, it doesn't! " she said, her voice cracking and getting slightly pitch. Noticing this, Amelia coughed as the red head gave her a knowing look, "No, it doesn't..." she said, more normal this time. Allison hummed, with a smirk on her lips, "...Shut up..." Amelia pouted.

"Uh-huh, okay, so what is it? What are you hiding?" Allison pried, walking into the kitchen, Amelia went past her as she blocked the red head's way.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Amelia said, with a sheepish smile. Allison sighed and pushed pasted her. She was heading to Amelia's room, where Bucky was staying at the moment, Amelia felt her heart stop when Allison opened the door, at this she covered her face with her hands prepared for the endless ranting and tease from the red head. A few minutes passed and nothing happened, confused Amelia looked up. She went into the room and was surprised to see only Allison in the room, not Bucky.

"Huh..." Amelia said, causing Allison to look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Hm, seems like everything's in place, nothing out of the ordinary..."

"Yup, nothing out of the ordinary, why don't we go back into the kitchen!" Amelia said, as she went behind Allison and pushed her out of the room. As she pushed her out, they passed by her lab, with the door slightly opened, where Amelia saw Bucky sitting quietly inside, from the corner of her eyes. Amelia froze slightly and looked back and forth between Allison, who kept on walking and Bucky. Slowly, Amelia went inside the lab, Bucky looked up innocently at her.

"Oh, thank god, okay give me a few more minutes and I'll tell-"

"Amy?" Amelia let out a yelp, and turned to see Allison. Oh god...she's doomed.

"Ahaha, Ally..." Amelia said slowly and nervously, she then looked down for an moment and then back at the red head, "I can explain."

"No, no, I know," Amelia's eyes widened.

"You do?"

"Yup, the reason why you didn't want me to come was because you in a relationship, aren't you? "

"...What?"

"No, no. No need to explain, Amy I would have understood the situation if you told me on the line," Allison said,

"Wait, you think we're-oh no, no , no! Ally we're not together!"

"Yet.." Allison muttered

"He's just a patient of mine, and he needed a place to stay, I have a heart too you know," Amelia said.

"Yeah, sure..."

"It's the truth!"

"Right, anyways, aren't you going to introduce me to your so called 'patient'?"

"Uh, okay? Ally, this is James Barnes, James this is my good friend, Allison O'Neil," Amelia said as she introduced the two to each other.

"James Barnes? Why does that sound so familiar?" Allison pondered, Amelia started to panic as the red head was about to connect the dots.

"Probably because, they're both common names!" she said quickly, Allison shrugged and looked at Bucky.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you take care of my little Amy!" Allison said, with a bright smile, at this Amelia buried her face into her hands. Let the embarrassment begin...

"My god, Ally, please! Can we focus here!"

"I am," Allison replied.

"I meant on your stay here."

"Oh," Allison said, suddenly they heard the doorbell rung, much to Amelia's delight, she took this as an excuse to leave Allison. Amelia then left, feeling relieved that she didn't have to witness Allison's rant. When she opened the door, she didn't think she would pale even more than now. Slowly she closed the door, waiting for a moment, think if this was all a horrible dream that she had yet to wake up from. Sighing she opened the door again. There a young, tall, lean man with light brown hair and eyes stood there with an annoyed expression, while the older gentleman behind him with similar dark brown hair and eyes like Amelia stood there confused, and a bit hurt.

"That was quite rude, you know..." the younger male said, entering the room. Amelia groaned, this was not the best time for visitors...

"To be honest, I thought this was all a big dream, up until I saw your faces," she sassed back.

"Nice to you care about your big brother and uncle, Amy," the older one said. Amelia rolled her eyes and closed the door when they entered.

"Yeah, yeah, enough sentimental moments, what on earth do you two want?" Amelia asked, crossing her arms.

"We heard what happened in D.C.," the younger one said.

"Oh, god, Liam, that happened a month ago," she said, "Where we you two?"

"In London, where something S.H.I.E.L.D. related had happened at the Convergence in Greenwich, " Liam said.

"Oh right," Amelia nodded, remembering that incident, "That was Thor, can't really control what a god does, he comes in and out," she said.

"Right, so anyways, are you alright?" the older male asked.

"Don't worry Uncle Rick, I'm fine, just some minor scratches, that's all," she said, she then looked over her uncle's shoulder to see Liam looking at Allison's bags on the ground.

"So," Liam started, "You have a visitor?" he asked.

"Yes, Ally's here to visit for a while," Amelia said, "She talking with a patient of mine," she added, and then a thought occurred in her mind, "And just to let you know, we're not a couple."

"Wait, your patient is male?" Rick said as he gave his niece a wide eyed look.

"Yes, and I talked to Alex the other day," Amelia said, "Also, why didn't you mention that Alex was around my age, and of the female species?" she asked.

"Well, I thought it was obvious to you?"

"I thought Alex was a cute, adorable ten year old boy!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I guess now you know," Rick said.

"Anyways, so who is this so called 'patient' of yours?" Liam asked, eyeing her. The idea of an unknown man living with his baby sister made him anxious.

"I told you Liam, we're not together, he just has a bad case of amnesia and...also needs a place to stay..."

"Huh, somehow I don't buy it," Rick said, Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you want the truth? Alright, he's S.H.I.E.L.D. related, and they've asked me to help him out," she said, since they already knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. it wouldn't hurt them to tell them about Bucky.

"Okay, that I believe," Rick said, as he followed after Amelia, who was walking back to her lab. There they saw Allison and Bucky. Allison turned around to see all three brunettes family.

"Oh look, it's beak boy and Mr. Ryan," the red head said, at her remark, Liam sighed.

"If it's any constellation, I prefer Nina," he said, crossing his arms.

"Nah, I like beak boy better," Allison replied.

"Nice to see you again, Allison," Rick said

"Anyways," the red head turned her attention back to Bucky, "I hope you and Amy are happy together!" Allison said, this caused both Liam and Rick to raise an eyebrow at the smaller brunette.

"How many times do I have to say it, we're not together, Ally!"

"You say that now, but when when I'm done, you two will be happily in love," Allison replied, it was official that she had made it her goal to get both Amelia and Bucky together. Amelia held a bored, yet annoyed expression.

"...Yeah, okay..." suddenly her phone rang, causing Amelia to reaching for it and answer, without looking away from the others, mostly at the red head, "Yes, this is the amazing Doctor..."

"Don't test me..." Will's voice rung in her ears.

"Yeah, well now's not a good time either..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm in church," Amelia replied.

"What are you doing in church?"

"Well what do you think you dummy? Praying of course..." she replied.

"Don't sass me!"

"I can sass you as much as I want!"

"Jeez, what's go your so peeved?"

"Is there a reason you called!" she fumed, starting to get irritated.

"Yeah, I think Kay and I have finally found a lead," Will answered.

"Really! That's amazing, where are you two now?" she asked.

"We're heading to the old abandoned theater, why?"

"It's need to know, all you need to know is that I'll meet you two there," with that she hung up, and looked at the others, "I'm going to be out for a while, until then why don't you four get acquainted with each other?" she said, Liam shrugged about to walk away, when Amelia grabbed him from the back of his jacket, causing him to jerk backwards. Amelia then pulled him down to her height so she could whisper in his ear, "Make sure those two don't do anything that might burn my apartment down...again."

"Why me?" Liam asked.

"Because, though I do trust James, you know how those two work, thus you're a most likely suitable candidate to take care of them," she replied, "Also no one can blame me if something horrible happens."

"Glad to know I'm the sacrificial sacrifice..."

"I always let you know if you're sacrificial sacrifice, you're my brother," she said, giving him a hug before leaving. She then bid them her goodbye and then left to meet with Kayla and Will.

_At the Abandoned Theater_

Amelia got out the cab as she arrived in front of the theater where she saw both Kayla and Will waiting for her. Amelia walked towards them, calling out to the two, "Hello there!"

"You took a cab?" Will started, "Why did you take a cab?"

"I rather not have my family tag along..."

"What's wrong with that?" Kayla asked as she made her way towards the theater with both Will and Amelia following after her.

"Well, they're insane," Amelia replied calmly, at this Will scoffed.

"Speak for yourself," he muttered, this caused Amelia to give him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well haven't you seen yourself?" Will asked, remembering how she smashed the windowsill of the car she hot wired in D.C.

"Excuse you, but I'm perfectly sane, I just don't like using logic..." she replied. As Amelia and Will continued their bantering, Kayla went ahead and started to investigate the theater. Amelia and Will followed her behind as she went on stage, while they stayed backstage.

"Right, sure," Will said as he had arms crossed, watching Amelia play with the curtains.

"Of course, and even if I am insane at least I know how to live my life in the outside world, unlike some people..." Amelia then gave Will a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well," she started, leaning against one of the walls, "I'm pretty it means, you have no life in the outside world," she replied, leaning off the wall and made her way towards Kayla, "So did you find anything?" she asked.

"No, not yet," the former cop answered. Amelia sighed and turned to see a door that was slightly open. Curious, she walked over there having her finger pointing towards it.

"Have you looked in here?" she asked. Kayla turned her gaze in the direction of the door and narrowed her dark brown eyes at it.

"No, I didn't even see it, good eye," she commented, the three all walked towards the door. Amelia and Will stood next to the door as Kayla went to open the door, with caution.

"What do you think is in there?" Will asked, eyeing the door.

"I don't know, but I hope it's something-" before she could finish her sentence, a body fell out from the door, causing Amelia to yelp and cling to Will. A few seconds passed when the two Brit noticed what had just happened. Shoving each other away, they shuddered.

"Wait a minute," Kayla said, noticing that the body had something in his hands, she crouched down, opening the hand. Kayla found a key and a USB drive in his hands. The other two leaning over Kayla, curious on what was going on. Kayla looked up at them, holding the key and the USB drive towards them.

Amelia took the key, inspecting it. While Will did the same to the USB drive, thinking what kind of secrets it had. Kayla then looked back at the body. It was male of Japanese decent. Kayla took out her phone and move the head so she could take a picture of his head.

"From the looks of it, he's received multiple stab wounds," Amelia said inspecting the body, it was then she turned her attention to Kayla, "What are you doing?" Amelia asked, noticing Kayla take a picture of the body's face.

"Seeing if I can get any facial recognition."

"Wait, you have an app for that?" the scientist asked, with wide eyed eyes.

"Yeah, it's S.H.I.E.L.D. standard issued," Kayla replied, Amelia then tried to reach for the phone.

"Can I see that?" Kayla lightly slapped her hand away.

"No," Amelia had a slightly shock and hurt expression, and then looked away.

"Fine," she replied, "You know just because of that, you're not going to play my Angry Birds, and they just came out with a new one."

"Whatever," Kayla then looked back at her phone as it ran through the facial recognition database. Then it vibrated in her hand, "Got it," she said.

"Ooh, let's see, Rei Yamazaki, oh, of the Japanese Yakuza..." Amelia read off Kayla's phone.

"Why is the Japanese Yakuza doing here in New York?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Never mind that, my question is why does he have an unknown key and a USB drive in his hand?" Amelia asked.

"I guess we'll just have to find out," Kayla said, as she snatched the key from Amelia's hand.

"The question is, what exactly does it open?" Will asked.

"Uh, how about an apartment?" Kayla asked, taking a closer look at the key, as she saw that it had the numbers "312" engraved on it.

"Why didn't you think of that Will?" Amelia asked.

"Gee, I don't know? Maybe it was the fact that I was being harassed by a 5 foot scientist!" the hacker fumed.

"Oh please, not everything is about you Will," Amelia sighed, Will felt his eye twitched slightly but sighed. The three then left the theater, they stood next to Kayla's car, trying to find out where the apartment for the key belonged. It would take them a while since there was over a billion of possible places it belonged to, especially in New York.

An hour had passed, and they were still standing next to Kayla's car. Will was leaning on the car, with arms crossed, impatiently tapping his foot. Amelia had fallen asleep in the backseat of the car.

"How long is this going to take?" Will asked.

"Don't know, I took a picture of the key to narrow down the possibilities of where it belongs to."

"They have an app for that too? S.H.I.E.L.D. just has an app for everything now, don't they?"

"Morden times, Beckett. You see the perks of being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent is that you get all the toys," Kayla replied, waving her phone at him. There was ding, causing the two to look at the phone. Kayla looked down at the phone and made her way around the car, "Got it," she then sat down and slammed the door shut, causing Amelia to wake up.

"I blame the hacker!" she cried.

"What!" Will looked back and gave her a look., "Did you just sold me out in your dreams?" he asked. Amelia sat up straight, squinting her eyes to think.

"What? No-okay, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, yes I did," she replied with a small grin.

"Oh joy," the hacker muttered.

"So, where to?" Amelia asked.

"To an abandoned apartment building," Kayla replied starting the car.

"Wow, you just have a thing with abandoned building, don't you?"

"That's arguable, it's the closest place from here anyways."

"Ah, still think you have a thing with it."

"Alright, sure."

_At the Abandoned Apartment Building_

They parked by the curb, each of them getting out of the car. Amelia sighed she gazed up at the building before them. They walked inside where there were wrappers covering the walls. The trio kept walking until they found a door. Kayla tried opening it, but it was locked. Puzzled, they gave each other looks. Will then looked up, where he saw something that was off.

"Wait a minute," he said, looked above the door, "Doesn't these numbers look familiar to you?" he asked, the two women looked up.

"Well unless I'm wrong, and I rarely am, I believe those are the numbers on the key," Amelia said. At this Kayla took out the key.

"It's a perfect fit..." anticipation was in the air as the former cop turned the key in the keyhole.

"Oh god, the tension is deafening..."Amelia muttered as Kayla slowly opened the door. When she opened the door, they peered inside. What was inside disappointed the two, there was nothing inside but a small red shrine .

"What? I was not expecting this," Will muttered. They walked inside and gazed at the shrine confused.

"Well at least we know what the murder weapon is," Kayla said, crouching down as she took out a tissue from her pocket as she picked up a dagger that was on the shrine. As Kayla stood up there was crash from outside the room.

"What was that?" Amelia asked.

"Hold this and stay here," Kayla said, giving the scientist the dagger, "Beckett and I will check it out."

"What? No way, let me help."

"As the ones that have a gun, I don't think that's a good idea," Kayla replied.

"Well, I wouldn't feel useless if someone," looks at Will, "takes the liberty of teaching me how to use a gun!"

"And have you randomly shooting people? Not happening."

With that they left, on their guard. Amelia stood there grumbling to herself as she held up the dagger to inspect it. Unknown to her surroundings, a figure with an athletic and slim build wearing a Japanese fox mask. As Amelia was inspecting the dagger the figure went past her, snatching the dagger from the scientist. Amelia stared at the figure, wide eyed. The figure was dressed in all black and had a katana strapped to her back.

The figure took a smoke bomb from their back and threw it down on the ground, momentarily blinding Amelia. When the smoke subsided, the figure was gone along with the murder weapon. Amelia stared at the empty space in front of her. Had that just happened?

"Uh...Kay, Will," she called after the two agents. It took a few moments, but the two agents showed up.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Will asked. Amelia slowly turned to face the two, with a gaping expression.

"I think I just saw a ninja..." she drawled out slowly, a few seconds passed as she smiled slightly, "Awesome..."

**Well that happened, I'm sorry for not updating school is a hassle sometimes, but I'll let you that the adventure and drama is starting! The next chapter will have alot of sassing from both Amelia and Will and maybe Tony will pop up to join the sassing, who knows? I tried to make the situation as dramatic and also funny as I could, and does anyone feel like Amelia is like a female Castle? I do, though it wasn't intentional. Anyways X-Men is out now, today is Friday, but I'm going to see it tomorrow with my bf and our buddies, hope it's awesome i know for a fact that my readers from different countries have seen it so fingers crossed that it was awesome like CA: WS and TASM2!**


End file.
